Confusing the Prince
by lentarthurk14
Summary: A Bulma and Vegeta story. A version of what happened. Rated for Language and later chapters
1. The Begining

Disclaimer: i do not own Dragon ball!

A Bulma and Vegeta story.

Chapter one

It was early. Vegeta had already been awake and training for hours. He sensed the woman was moving around now. He rolled his eyes, how these humans could sleep so long and get anything productive done during the day hours, he didn't know. He puts the gravity levels up and pushes his strength further. He shoots a Ki blast in frustration with himself. The blast hits the control panel and the gravity goes haywire, shooting up and down so quickly it hurts his head to feel it. Vegeta growls and shoots it again, successfully breaking the machine…again.

"VEGETA! What the HELL was that explosion sound?!" Bulma outside and over to the gravity chamber, the whole freaking city must have heard that! She makes her way to the door just as Vegeta walks out and pushes past her.

"Vegeta! What happened?!" she went inside and cried out in frustration.

"You broke it again! And this time on purpose? I thought you liked to train and get stronger! Why would you…"

"Shut up! You stupid woman. I did not break it on purpose. It was already broken. I simply destroyed it before it could destroy me. Gravity going up and down so fast I couldn't think long enough to turn it off. Fix it!" Vegeta waved his hand and walked back towards the house.

"Hey! I am not your servant! I don't have to fix this for you!" she yells at him completely flustered. "How dare you speak to me like that! I'm the smartest woman on this planet! Not to mention the prettiest! Maybe I'll just…."

Vegeta had, had enough with her talking. He turned and glared at her, making her stop her rant for fear she might lose a limb, walking right up to her and saying

"You want protection from those androids don't you woman?"

"Well yes, but we don't necessarily…"

"Without me you only have that idiot Kakarot. And he will not be enough." He glares at her with a glare that could kill

She simply glared back and poked his chest with her pointer finger

"Listen here _your majesty_" she says her voice dripping with sarcasm, "I am not your slave and just because we need your help doesn't mean you get to treat everyone like sh…"

"Shut up woman I didn't ask for you to speak! Your voice gives everyone a headache! Go ahead! Go fix the machine." He walked back inside as Bulma angrily clenched her fists and closed her eyes. She took a deep calming breath

"Just stay calm B…just fix it…tonight Yamcha will make you feel better." She nodded to herself only slightly believing herself.

"Yeah…he'll make it better" She went to work fixing the gravity chamber.

Later that night Bulma was getting ready for her date with Yamcha. They were going to a fancy restaurant on the other side of the city. He was supposed to be there in ten minutes. She looked over herself in the mirror, fixed one hair and smirked,

"Perfect as usual Ms. Bulma Briefs." She grabbed her purse and went downstairs, much to her pleasure Vegeta looked up and saw what she was wearing, and she smiled innocently as he couldn't keep his eyes off her.

"Really Vegeta it's not nice to stare."

He blushed furiously, and yelled at her

"I'm not staring! You vulgar woman put some damn clothes on…"

He went back to eating his food. Bulma rolled her eyes and went to lean against the wall next to the hallway. She was staring out into space for a while when Vegeta yelled,

"Hey woman! Look at me when I address you!"

She snapped out of it, "huh? Oh sorry…kind of zoned out for a second...what is it you need?"

"Hmph. I saw your work on the gravity chamber is not yet complete how am I supposed to train to protect all you puny weaklings without proper training equipment?"

He sounded annoyed which made Bulma slightly pleased

"Like I said before, I'm not your personal slave. I had to get ready for my date with Yamcha. I'll finish the repairs tomorrow. I promise."

"You haven't ditched that weakling yet? Huh I thought you were supposed to be smart. That cheating son of a b…."

"Vegeta! He is not cheating on me! Just shut up! You don't know anything. Just go f…"

"Watch your mouth human! I am Prince of all Saiyans, greatest warrior race in the entire universe."

She rolls her eyes and scoffs "Well you have fun being ALONE tonight, mister Saiyan Prince."

Bulma walks to the door and walks outside right as Yamcha gets there.

"Hey," he says somewhat surprised, "I could have come knocked on the door…"

"Don't worry about it. If I had been in there three more seconds either Vegeta would be dead or I would have killed myself." She sighs frustrated and walks to the car.

"Why do you even let him stay here? He's an evil alien who could kill you…snap you in half like a toothpick. Why let him stay here when he'll probably end up being our downfall?" Yamcha sounded like it bothered him. And it did, he wasn't happy with how she'd been all over Vegeta, helping him and giving into his every demand.

"Come on Yamcha. We need his help against the androids. Goku can't do it himself. Besides…he's not as bad as everyone thinks he is, promise"

"He hasn't made any moves on you has he?"

"Oh please. His Highness isn't interested in anything but training so hard he's in bed for a day. And eating, he loves to eat everything and anything we have in the house." She leans back into the seat as they drive away

"I don't even think he'd know how to 'make a move' as you put it. Goku had it easy. He got married real young. Vegeta probably never will." Thinking out loud to herself she puts a finger on her cheek.

"Why do you care? He's just some alien monster." Yamcha scowled while watching the road.

"He's not that bad Yamcha. And he's not a monster. Whatever let's drop it. let's focus on you and me alright?"

Yamcha nodded and smiled at her "Sounds good to me."

Vegeta was following them. It's not like he cared, but he was bored. With the gravity room broken he had nothing to do…and he ate all their food so he had nothing else to eat. He watches Bulma and Yamcha through the window of the restaurant and sees the waitress pass him a note. Vegeta frowns, why and how would Yamcha know her? He glared at Yamcha, he knew he was a cheating bastard but during a date with Bulma? What idiots, both of them, her for not knowing and him for doing it in the first place. He growls lightly if Yamcha hurts her again she'll be crying for days. He needs his peace. It might be best to leave things alone.

Yamcha got the note and smiled at the waitress. He was going to meet up with her after he took Bulma home. He loved Bulma, but sometimes he needed a break from her. Besides she was always with Vegeta who knows what they do to each other. He smiled inwardly knowing he'd be getting a lot of love tonight. He smiled at Bulma and they talked a while before he caught a glimpse of Karen going back to the bathrooms.

"Hey Babe I'm going to the bathroom, be right back" he says and gets up going over to the bathrooms and catching Karen around the waist, kissing her neck

"Where're you going?" he asks breathing against her neck. She giggles and leans back into him.

"Nowhere" she says as he smiles against her skin.

Bulma waits for ten minutes before sighing and getting up

'He's been gone a long time…' she thinks going around the corner and stopping when she sees him with the waitress, she knows what they're doing. Tears come to her eyes and she feels like the wind has been knocked out of her. She whispers just as he turns and sees her there,

"Vegeta was right…"

"B…Bulma? Wait! This isn't…" Yamcha tries to explain, pulling away from his little waitress.

"Shut up…It's exactly what it looks like. Just… stay away from me" she ran from the restaurant into the cold night. She wiped her eyes and shook her head saying quietly to herself again

"Vegeta was right… I can't believe he was cheating on me…I thought he loved me…" she was walking home. It was far but she didn't wait for Yamcha to drive her home. She was halfway home when it started raining. She just cried harder as the cold raindrops fell onto her face. She was heartbroken and she was going to let it out, she couldn't not. Besides Vegeta would just laugh at her if she came home crying, telling her I told you so and laugh at her pain.

She was almost there when she tripped and fell onto her knees. She clamped her eyes shut and let all the tears go at once. Already soaking from the rain, the tears didn't matter. She sat there until she was sure she was done and couldn't cry anymore that night. She got up but tripped again. Balling her hands into fists she got up one more time and ran inside. She slowly closed the door behind her and slid to the floor; she wiped her eyes and just sat there.

Vegeta had followed her home, watching the whole thing, hearing everything. She walked home; she cried the entire way, not even seeming to mind the cold rain that fell. He watched her now, sitting by the door, he didn't know that a human could contain this many tears, over that moronic weakling too. Vegeta finally couldn't take it and went over,

"Woman why are you crying? How can there be this many tears?"

Bulma looked up at him and he shifter uncomfortably. He had never seen her blue eyes so sad and desolate. It made something inside him feel…no, NO he didn't feel anything for her, he was a warrior. Feeling things about weaklings like her was unacceptable.

She looked at him and said softly,

"There are always more tears…when your heart is broken. Always more. Even when you think there can't be…." She looks away from him and says quietly

"go ahead and tell me you told me so…he was cheating on me…you were right…I hate that you were right." She buries her face into her knees as she trembles. She's exhausted from crying and walking home, plus she knows she'll get sick from all the rain she was in.

Vegeta just watches her for a little while before going and picking her up and carrying her upstairs to her room. She didn't even protest, didn't flinch, she didn't make a sound. Vegeta glanced down at her. Her eyes held no emotions. They were empty and cold. He took her to her room and set her on the bed

"You don't need that weakling. It's good you got rid of him before it got any more serious."

She glanced at him but didn't say anything then got up and went into her bathroom to change. Vegeta growled lightly and went to his own room. Something told him he wouldn't be able to sleep tonight.

"Why can't I stop…? I don't care about her, so why can't I stop thinking about…GUH!" he pounded a fist into the wall making a giant hole. He took a deep breath and went to lie down on his bed. It was after three when he finally drifted to sleep. It was going to be a long night.


	2. Saving the Heiress

Chapter 2

For almost two weeks Bulma didn't talk to anyone. An occasional 'yes' or 'I'm fine' to her parents but that was it. She fixed the gravity chamber without a complaint every time something went wrong. She barely ate or slept. She was a mess; she didn't bother doing her hair or makeup. Well except combing through it in the morning. Nothing could make her go that crazy as to not look somewhat Vegeta asked her to do she nodded and did without arguing or looking at him. And it was driving him crazy.

"Woman! That damned machine is broken again! Fix it!"

She just glanced up at him and sighed, grabbing her tool kit and walking towards the door to fix it again. Vegeta stopped her, he was standing right in front of her

"Damn it Woman! Argue with me! Curse at me! Stop sulking and get over that idiot of a weakling! It's been two weeks for the love of all things Saiyan!"

"Vegeta….if you want me to fix the gravity chamber you'll need to move…" she says quietly and goes to move around him. He blocks her path once more.

"Not until this…this...Depressed you is gone! I can't take the quiet!"

"When I usually speak you yell at me to be quiet. Now I'm quiet and you want me to talk more? Make up your mind Vegeta. But in the meantime move!" she gets around him and goes into the backyard to fix it when she sees Yamcha waiting for her. She glares and turns to leave.

"Bulma! Wait! I just want to talk about this! I'm sorry!"

"Save it for someone who cares Yamcha! Get off my property!" she's going back to the house when he grabs her arm from behind.

"Please Babe let's talk!"

"Get off me! You broke my heart Yamcha! I thought you loved me. But I was wrong. What part of stay away from me did you not get you big jerk!"

She pulled her arm away from him and was trembling from anger and sadness, he turned her to face him and tried to kiss her, she punched him in the gut

"What the hell do you think you're doing?! Don't touch me!" she backed away from him and turned to go back inside once more. He got up and rushed her, he knocked her to the floor and dropped on top of her, holding her arms down with his hands

"Bulma listen to me! I…"

She struggled to get free and fear over took her, he'd never been this forceful with her she clamped her eyes shut and kept struggling under his touch.

"Get off me Yamcha! Vegeta!"

Vegeta was watching the exchange and couldn't believe it when she called his name. She trusted him to save her? Well he had wanted to beat Yamcha into bits for a while now, now he has a reason to. He flew out and knocked Yamcha off of Bulma; he pounded his face and stomach making Yamcha double over in pain.

"Didn't you hear her? Are you deaf as well as an idiot? Leave her alone you bastard. Leave and if I see you anywhere near here, even sense your energy at all I will not hesitate to kill you." Vegeta glared and growled to show he was serious. Yamcha got up and glanced at Bulma once before bolting out of there.

Bulma got up shakily and looks to Vegeta,

"T-thank you" she stammers before her legs almost give out, Vegeta catches her and steadies her

"I didn't know you were so weak you can't even stand correctly. That's a new low." He says darkly. He didn't know what this witch was doing to him but he didn't like it. He didn't understand what he was, dare I say, feeling. He let her go with an uncomfortable feeling in his stomach he didn't understand. How could a woman like her, obnoxious, loud, vulgar, _human _no less, how could she make him the prince of all Saiyans, the great warrior, feel things he never had before. He was angry and wanted them to go away, but at the same time he was intrigued and wanted to learn more. See where these 'feelings' took him.

Once she was sure she wouldn't fall again she slipped away from Vegeta,

"Thank you for saving me…" she leaned up and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek "my Saiyan Prince." she smiles lightly at him for the first time in weeks, and this time it wasn't fake, it reached her eyes. He was blushing intensely and wiped his cheek off, turning away from her.

"I just wanted a reason to put that idiot in the hospital…that's all. I didn't do it for you."

She couldn't help her smile, "of course not Vegeta. Heaven forbid you do something for another person. That would be almost nice of you..you couldn't do that.." she smiles and turns away from him, walking back inside, whispering to him, knowing he can hear

"You're not as bad as everyone thinks you are huh Prince Vegeta"

His face got even redder when she called him that. He didn't understand. He looked after her then flew off to go and think, so fast not even Bulma could tell that he was gone. He didn't come back for almost two days. But he'd done this before. He'd come back. Once he'd cleared his head.

Bulma couldn't believe that Vegeta had one saved her, and that he made her feel better. She shook her head trying to shake off her blush. Vegeta would be back…she could feel it. Her thoughts kept wandering to him as she fixed the gravity chamber, upgrading it so it'd be ten times as efficient. She smiles to herself and nods as she finishes

"There all done! Bulma Briefs you are a genius!" she compliments herself and wipes her forehead with her glove.

"Vegeta better beat those androids bad, so that I know I did something to help" she sighs and get up going inside and getting some water. She just had to do one more thing on the chamber to make it perfect….

Vegeta listened, heard she was finished and went straight to training. What he didn't know is that the room wasn't completely stable. He had never been one to ask questions. So after an hour when the gravity spiked up so far he couldn't move or speak, he thought maybe he should have. After what felt like days to Vegeta the gravity went back down and he fell to his knees

"Damn woman trying to kill me!" he went to the door when the thing went crazy. Lights everywhere, ki blasts being shot straight at him, gravity spiking up and down, he tried to block them all and was pretty successful, until the gravity went haywire and tried to kill him again.

Bulma heard screaming and went out to the gravity chamber, Vegeta?! What was he doing here! It's not stable! She ran to the outside panel and turned it off, then ran to the door and opened it. Vegeta had just barely fallen to his knees again. He was out of breath and had burns all over him from the Ki blasts

"S-Stupid W-woman…t-trying to kill m-me.."

"Vegeta! Oh dear…I'm so sorry! I didn't know you were here! I hadn't stabilized it yet! Come on, let's get you some help"

"I don't need your h-help!" he protested and pulled away when she tried to help him. His vision was blurry and he struggled to stay on his knees. Finally he swayed and landed on his chest, blacking out entirely. Bulma tried to move him but it was no use. She sighed frustrated and got some help. She stayed with him, the whole time he was getting better. He was unconscious for almost two days.

For those days, Bulma ate in his room, slept in a chair next to him, changed his bandages and gave him his medicine. Forcing him to swallow in his sleep probably wasn't the best idea. But she did it because nothing else was working. The morning of the third day Bulma slowly woke up and yawned, stretching and standing up. She jumped slightly when she saw Vegeta's eyes open and watching her.

"Vegeta…you're awake…how long…"

"Long enough. How long was I unconscious?" he asks his voice not as loud as usual. He had been awake for a few hours. He couldn't bring himself to look away from Bulma as she slept. He was wondering what was going on in her head. Caring for him, sleeping in the same room as him? He wondered why. That's all he wanted to know.

"Two days, three nights, you really did a number in the gravity chamber. I'm so sorry. If I knew you were here I would have fixed it faster. I'm sorry you got hurt. But you're almost completely healed, it's weird. Normally you wouldn't be…"

"Woman I'm not human like you. Saiyans heal ten times as fast as your species. We need to be able to get back into battle quickly, without injury."

Bulma nods slightly, she was actually quite interested in what he was saying.

"That's kind of cool. Although I don't think I'd need it…I don't go into battle that often." She gets up and goes over to the dresser on the far side of the room

"now that you're awake, you can take your medicine without me having to force it down your throat."

Vegeta scowled at that remark

"You forced me to take medicine?"

"well yeah, I had to, otherwise you'd have been in pain"

"I meant, you were able to make me take them? I didn't think it possible. You being able to make the great prince of Saiyans do anything."

His signature smirk was on his face and he sat up, running a hand over his hair. He had his eyes closed, still smirking lightly. Bulma blushed slightly; she had always known that Vegeta was very good looking. But only since that day he'd saved her from Yamcha had she actually thought about it. She had not only the second strongest person on the planet in her house, but she had a God living there. Like Apollo only more…tangible. When Vegeta looked up she snapped out of it and handed him his pills with some water

"Here. These should help if you're in any pain...I was going to tell you to rest, but since that never works I figured I'd let you train without the pain you'd usually have from the damage done." She goes and grabs her lab coat and slips it on, fixing her hair in one fluid motion. Vegeta can't keep from looking at her, and as soon as she looks back at him he looks away

"Woman I…have a question"

She blinked sort of surprised and leaned on the chair in front of her, making it very easy to see down the front of her shirt, she hadn't meant to but she did nonetheless. Vegeta looked just for a second then looked up into her eyes; he was cautious and suspicious as he asked

"Why did you stay with me?"

She put a finger on her cheek and smiled at him

"Why silly Prince Vegeta, I stayed to take care of you. And I stayed because I care."

He expected her to continue the sentence, when she didn't he asks impatiently

"care about what?"

She tilted her head confused and smiled

"You Vegeta…why else would I be here…"

He just looked at her like she had three heads, he was confused. Bulma giggled, he was so cute when he was confused. She should make that happen more often. Confuse the Prince that is.

"What are you laughing at woman…" he muttered and stood up, he growled lightly because he was hungry. Two days without food for a Saiyan is like three years without food for a human.

"Come on Prince Vegeta," Bulma says and turns to walk out the doorglancing over her shoulder she gives him a smile and a wink, "My mom just made breakfast, I'm sure you're hungry"

He hmphed, folded his arms and followed her downstairs, still completely confused as to why this woman would care for him. Of all people, she cared for him. The Prince was Confused to say the least.


	3. Falling for them

Chapter 3

Vegeta had made it a point to ignore and steer clear of that woman for as long as he could. The things that went on in his mind and body when she was around, sort of scared him. He had never experienced such things as these. The heat of a blush when he thought of her, how he couldn't keep his eyes up when she walked in the room, exploring her body with his excellent vision, not that he needed it. The clothes she wore left little to the imagination. He was just walking inside from training when he heard her on the phone with Kakarot's banshee of a woman that seemed to be able to scare everyone.

"I don't know ChiChi…I mean I loved Yamcha and he cheated on me. I thought he was going to propose soon too." Bulma sighs and leans against the counter, her back to the sneaky Prince. He didn't care what the other woman was saying, just Bulma.

"Well don't worry about him, Vegeta threatened him and he's too much of a wimp to come back with him around." Bulma laughed lightly and shook her head

"ChiChi be nice, Vegeta's not that bad, in fact I'm starting to really like him. Not that he'd ever consider me at all…I'm a weak human who according to him shows no respect to his highness."

Vegeta's eye twitched and he had to hold his own hand down to stop from blasting at her. Deep breath and continue listening in…

"I can't help who I'm starting to fall for Chi," Bulma says sighing then saying softly, "If I could I wouldn't be falling for the one guy who won't even give it a second thought before saying no…"

Vegeta raised an eyebrow; she thought she knew him pretty well. Well he'll show her. He didn't need to hear more of this conversation so he walked in the kitchen and walked past her to the refrigerator. She jumped about three feet backwards

"Vegeta! Would you stop sneaking around! You just about gave me a heart attack." She took a deep breath to steady herself and calm her heart back down. She was sort of oblivious to her surroundings but she hated it when he came out of nowhere, literally nowhere like that.

"So we're on for the mall later ChiChi? I'll see you later then." Bulma hung up the phone and shook her head

"You really should announce your presence to the other people in the room so you don't almost send them into Cardiac arrest." She says looking at Vegeta who was drinking his third glass of water. He set it down and smirked,

"Most people just know when I come in the room, but since you're so oblivious to everything, maybe I'll announce my presence with you in the room. As Royalty someone else is supposed to do it for me. Would you like to be a good little slave and announce it for everyone?"

Bulma's cheeks were red with frustration and anger and she was about to blow up at him when he cut her off

"Woman do not yell, I have had enough of your yelling to last three lifetimes. Now go on and get to your shopping and whatever other useless things you do during the day. I have important things to do. Saving you weaklings is a lot of work you know."

He smirked as she struggled to not blow up at him again. He just kept reminding her about how he was going to be the one to save them. Really he didn't care about this planet; he just wanted to surpass Kakarot. He had nothing here. Well he had Bulma…wait no! He was not stooping to her level he scowled lightly at his own thoughts as she walked past him out of the room.

When Bulma gets back from her shopping she was surprised to find Vegeta asleep on the couch, she sighed lightly.

"He works himself too hard. One of these days he'll kill himself." She put her bags on the counter and went into the living room, she pulled a blanket out from the pile and draped it over him. She smiled lightly watching him sleep

"You sure are handsome… I bet you had lot of girls on your planet huh. Well maybe not with your attitude. But really you're not that bad."

She looked over him with her eyes, admiring his body, his face, how cute he was when he wasn't yelling or cursing at her, telling her what to do. She sighed again and shook her head

"Bulma what are you thinking…he's a Prince of an alien race…and he doesn't even like you at all. Why can't you stop thinking about him? Gah.. this sucks" she talked to herself a lot, however little did she know Vegeta was awake, just listening. His heart stopped as she put the blanket over him, what were these feelings? Why can't he get them to go away?

No matter what he does, it didn't work. In fact it made everything worse, his desire to be with her, feel her, and hold her. He couldn't shake it off, nothing worked.

"Maybe I'm wrong to be falling for you Vegeta. I mean we bite each others head off daily…but that's what makes it exciting. With Yamcha he always made everything the same, same restaurant, same flowers, same outfits, same sex…every single time. Nothing was ever new or exciting. I thought I loved him but now that I've thought about it…"

She pauses and checks on Vegeta, yeah he's still asleep, she says quietly,

"I think I've liked you since you landed here. I stayed with Yamcha but I think my heart was turning towards you the whole time…"

Vegeta held his breath; he didn't know what to think. Everything he'd been taught told him to leave and never come back. Everything said she was lying, to not trust her. He doesn't trust anyone…but another part of him really wanted to believe her. He wanted to have someone. Even if it's just one person he could try to relate to. His eyes shot open at what she said next.

"Then again maybe I'm wrong…" she stood up and stretched. "I mean Yamcha and I fought all the time too. Maybe I'm just going crazy."

He growled and she looked down at him, she blushed redder than a tomato

"How long have you been awake!?" she demands embarrassed

"Since you came inside, it was so loud I couldn't have stayed asleep. And you think that weakling is better for you than me? I was a better choice the minute I stepped foot on this mud ball of a planet." He didn't understand the jealousy flowing through him.

Bulma blushed and started freaking out at him,  
"Why didn't you just stop me from talking! I just freaking spilled my feelings out and you're worried about me thinking Yamaha's better than you?! You and your dumb ass ego! No Prince Vegeta, no one is better than you! Except everyone with a heart and manners, go ahead and make fun of me for liking you, it's not my fault!"

She was so embarrassed she couldn't stop her ranting and was on the verge of tears. She kept talking until Vegeta couldn't stand it anymore, he got up went over to her and roughly kissed her, at first just to shut her up but then those feelings inside him that he couldn't understand took over, one hand went to tangle into her blue hair and the other went to her waist pulling her right up against him.

Bulma was more than a little shocked she fought it at first, not knowing what he was doing but when he licked her bottom lip she shivered, closing her eyes and giving in slowly. He was in control here he had the power, she was a rag doll compared to him. He could do and take what he wanted from her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and she pulled away when she needed oxygen. Vegeta growled and moved his lips down to her jaw then to her neck, leaving marks everywhere he went.

"You talk too much woman." He kissed up and down her neck, licking, and sucking as he went

Bulma couldn't think to respond. Everything was a blur. He wasn't gentle with her at first, just trying to get his emotions in check. But when his hands snuck up her shirt and he heard her moan his name he couldn't take it anymore. Carrying her upstairs to his room he put her on the bed. Not being patient he ripped the clothes from her body, and his own, keeping only his pants even usable. They weren't quiet; Vegeta had her screaming his name before he, in his mind, had even started with her. He smirked, this would be fun

Bulma couldn't believe that had just happened. She looked over at the Saiyan laying next to her and couldn't help her confused but pleased smile. An argument had turned into the best night of her life. She shivered thinking about it. How he touched her, how it left trails of heat, she felt on fire. How he could make her do anything with one word. She looked at the clock it was a little after three in the morning. She hadn't slept at all. She shook her head and looked at Vegeta again, she laid back and ran a hand through his hair, and he stirred but didn't wake. She smiled and closed her eyes for a little while; she wanted more, more of him, more of this.

Vegeta hadn't slept at all. He peeked at the woman through his hair and opened his eyes when he found she was asleep. He felt…good. Why? Why was this happening? To him? He was an elite warrior. He did not fall in love. He did not feel these weak emotions! But he couldn't bring himself to feel guilty or angry. Vegeta felt whole. Like he was missing something he never knew he had. She, this earth woman, she gave it to him. She was his other half. He didn't deserve to have anyone be his. He'd just see where this took him. If he didn't like it he could leave.

Or could he? These thought, of doubt, of wondering went on in his head until Bulma put her head on his chest and he blinked looking at her, she was asleep. He let out the breath he'd been holding and closed his eyes. He didn't wrap an arm around her, but he didn't push her off either. This was a good sign, for Bulma.

When Bulma woke up the next morning she rolled over and saw Vegeta wasn't there. She yawned, stretched ,and got up, she grabbed her clothes and went to her room, where she then proceeded to jump in the shower. She hummed lightly to herself and let the water run all over her body. She was more than a little sore from last night, but was in too good of a mood to care. Some aspirin she'd be fine. She had just barely washed her hair and was just enjoying the water when she felt two strong arms wrap around her and she jumped slightly then sighed relieved when she realized who it was

"How many times have I told you not to sneak up on me Vegeta? And in my own bathroom this time" She shook her head and went to slip out of his arms, however before she could he pulled her harder against him and put his lips on her neck

"Woman anyone but you would have noticed me. I made a lot of noise. But you stayed in that little dream world of yours." He says softly, well softly for him.

Bulma's breathing hitched as he kissed all over her neck, and her eyes fluttered shut when he added his tongue into the mix.

"mmm nn Vegeta.." she was breathless already and leaned back into him, giving into him once again. Vegeta smirked as he ran his hands all over her body, tracing circle on her stomach and slowly moving up to her breasts.

"I hope you know what you're getting into…" he whispers huskily into her ear. It sends shivers down her spine and she lets out a gasp as he cups her breast in his hand, she moans lightly and tries to catch her breath, so she can respond. He doesn't let her respond though, after she nods as slightly he spins her around and kisses her, swiftly silencing her. Not that she was saying much before. Vegeta couldn't help his smirk he wasn't going to let her go, not until he'd had enough. And with this woman? One could never get enough. Oh he was going to have fun with this. HAve fun taming the Heiress


	4. Afraid of what?

Chapter Four

Bulma and Vegeta went about life as if nothing had changed. They didn't tell anyone they were together. Months went by. They argued a lot. Most arguments ended in whoever won punishing the other in the bedroom. Neither seemed to mind that much at the time they were being 'punished'. Vegeta had told her they were mated, for life now. She was stuck with him, and she was alright with that. To prove his point he would tell her over and over that she was his. And give her a hickey like a reminder, if he thought she'd forgotten she was his.

One day while Vegeta was training, he broke the machine again. It seemed to break less often which was good, but it still broke enough to make him annoyed and Bulma irate. He walked into the house to yell for her to fix it, but he saw her talking to someone in her office and glared. It was a man, he stormed upstairs.

"Thank you Mr. Toll. You'll be a perfect addition to our project team. We start in two weeks from Monday. I'll expect you to be here at eight." Bulma smiled at the new member of her team.

"Please just call me Josh and yes Ms. Briefs I'll be there" He smiled back at her, moving his eyes down her body. His friends hadn't been kidding, she was damn sexy. He looked back up into her eyes

"Well Josh, you can just call me Bulma alright? Now I'll just give you your papers and…"

"Woman! That damn machine broke again! I demand you fix it this instant!"

Bulma sighed and shook her head

"Hang on Vegeta! Two minutes I promise I'll come take a look!" She yells to him down the stairs then turns back to Josh

"sorry, I'll give you your papers and you can go alright?" she went to her desk and grabbed the papers, handing them to him and smiling once more

"See you in two weeks Josh."

He nodded and shook her hand with a smile

"I'm looking forward to it Bulma. I'll make sure to be on time." he walked out of the office and outside. '_I'll probably come early…maybe do some scoring' _he thought to himself as he got into his car.

Bulma went downstairs and outside "What'd you do to it this time Vegeta? And can't you just give me ten minutes to talk to employees without you interrupting? Sometimes you can be so obnoxious."

"You're one to talk. You can be such a bitch at times. Besides if I don't get the rest of my training done then…"

"Yeah yeah the Androids will win. Whatever. Just give me a second." She went and checked the chamber and found what was wrong, then got to work fixing it.

He growled as she cut him off, he was a Prince; he was not to be spoken to like that. He folded his arms and turned away from her as she came back out of the chamber

"Okay, you go train and get even muscleier than you already are. Next time you break it I might just have to upgrade it ten times more so that you won't be able to break it again." she says shaking her head

"Is that a challenge?" He questions, glaring at her slightly.

"Hmph just get back to it" She walks past him and goes back to work herself. Every time a male employee came into her office, the machine 'broke'. She knew he was possessive, but this was ridiculous.

Later that night, Vegeta decided for her little stunt earlier, he needed to show her who was boss once again. She was sitting on the bed looking out the window, in a sort of daze. She didn't even move when he walked over to her.

"Woman what are you staring at?"

She didn't respond, didn't even flinch when he shook her shoulder

"Woman! Woman? Bulma!"

Her name caught her attention and she shook her head looking up at him

"huh? What? Oh sorry…I was zoned out…I uh…I'll just..."

Something was wrong. She wouldn't look him in the eyes, she wouldn't look at him at all. She looked stressed and worried

"Woman what is it? Why are you acting so off? What happened?" He scowled and folded his arms, wondering what on earth had gotten into her.

"Nothing…I'm fine...just...tired" she says looking confused like she wasn't sure what was going on, she shakes her head and stands up

"I'm going to go to my room tonight…" she says quietly and walks past him toward the door. He caught her arm and turned her around to look at him

"Bulma, tell me what's wrong." He looks into her eyes, his no nonsense serious voice in full effect. She shook her head; he could tell when she wasn't alright. It was obvious she was transparent to him.

"Don't make me ask you again, tell me the damn reason!" he was getting irritated

"I…I… Vegeta I'm…I mean I can't…" she takes a deep breath and says as quietly as she possibly can

"I'm pregnant…" she closes her eyes and turns away from him, starting to pace back and forth slightly, something she only did when she's nervous or worried.

Vegeta blinked and looked at her. He used his senses and saw there was another Ki network in her. It was faint. But it was there. He couldn't believe it

"Pregnant…with my child?" he looked at her with an unbelieving look.

"It can't be anyone else's so yeah. Your kid. I can't…I don't…what if…" she clenched her hands into fists and clamped her eyes shut. She was afraid, Vegeta realized. Afraid of what he wondered.

"Do you not want our child?" he asks her. She looks up at him and blinks

"I do want the baby…I just didn't know how you would react. If I should be scared or not, of what…reaction I'd get…then I thought it didn't matter because I can't get rid of the baby…and then I was thinking about how I don't know a thing about being a mother. Or even how to be around a baby. And I'm scared. But I think that's normal…since it is half Saiyan and ChiChi told me her pregnancy almost killed her…" Bulma's leg was bouncing up and down as she held her head in one hand.

Vegeta just scoffed and said turning around

"You'll be fine. You're the most Saiyan like person on this planet. Stubborn, a fighter, tough even when you don't think you can win. It's traits like that, which made me think about you as a mate. You remind me of me" he smirked as he heard her mutter under her breath

"Arrogant son of a bitch, everything's about you. Even me." she shakes her head and sighs again, running a hand slowly through her long blue hair.

"You're not mad?" she asks him cautiously

"Why would I be angry? I need an heir don't I. besides hopefully it'll keep you busy while I do other things."

Bulma's eye twitched in irritation but took a deep calming breath before going and plopping onto the bed, closing her eyes she says

"It's going to be a long nine months."

Vegeta scowled, nine months? That's how long it took on this planet? He shook his head and put on his shorts, and a t-shirt. He got in bed and laid with his arms behind his head, thinking about what this meant. He was going to be a father. He frowned. He made a vow then and there to not be anything like his father. He'd be there for his child. He'd train them himself, not a servant. He'd make sure they knew their heritage and knew they were far superior to these weak earthlings. If the baby was a girl? He grunted slightly to himself, He'll think about it later. Right now he just wanted to sleep. Neither was asleep quickly that night. Thinking about the baby, and what she was going to do, the android battle was coming up, what if she lost Vegeta? She didn't know how to be a mom, let alone a single one. She let out a deep breath and tried to sleep. They both tried. A long nine months indeed.

Three weeks later Bulma was in her office, she was humming to herself. She sat and spun in her chair as she thought of baby names. Her new project had gone fine and she trusted the team to do what she told them too. She heard the door open and turned to see Josh she smiled at him and asked

"Hello Josh, what can I do for you?"

He closed the door and walked over to the desk

"I was just wondering…would you come down and look at our progress so far? Something seems off to me but I can't quite figure it out. I thought you could help"

He was sucking up. He was a little irritated, Yamcha had said she'd be easy to get but she hardly ever was in the room. Now he was going to take matters in his own hands.

"Sure thing," She hoped up and went down to the room, it was empty except the project "where is everyone?"

Josh locked the door after closing it and walked over to her

"Lunch break" he says into her ear, right behind her. She jumped and walked away from him with a hesitant laugh

"well let's just take a look at this shall we…" she went to look at it, but everything was perfect she frowned.

"Everything's fine Josh what're you worrying ab…" he came up behind her and hugged her

"Guess we have some time for fun huh?"

Bulma pushed him away from her and backed up she went to the door but it was locked and she felt her fear rising. She looked at Josh who was smirking. Then she realized who it was

"You're on Yamcha's baseball team!" She exclaims as he walks closer to her. And he fear escalates even more.

Vegeta was training but felt Bulma's Ki spike. It was either fear or she suddenly got really powerful. He flew into the building feeling where she was. He frowned and flew faster to the room, she wasn't usually in there. He heard her stifled scream and went to the door, it was locked, and he blasted it off the hinges and went into the room.

"Bulma?" he asked as the smoke cleared, he saw the man holding her pinned against the wall, her struggling and trying to get away from him, anger the only emotion in her eyes. She looks at Vegeta with a look that says 'kill him for me'. Her mouth was covered so she couldn't tell him to.

Vegeta grabbed the man and kneed him in the stomach.

"What do you think you're doing?! That woman is mine, do you understand me you stupid human?" he punched him in the face, probably breaking multiple bones, including his nose. But before he could get any further Bulma protested.

"Don't kill him Vegeta…it's not his fault…Yamcha told him to come here." She put a hand to her head and one on her stomach, struggling to stay upright. He had choked her to get her to shut up and she was struggling to get more oxygen before she passed out. She closed her eyes and leaned back against the wall. Vegeta growled and threw the man down, he was unconscious anyway. He went to Bulma's side, frowning when her ki levels began to decline slowly.

"You're getting weaker. We need to get you to that doctor person immediately." He picked her up and flew her there. Bulma couldn't protest she was too out of it. Vegeta didn't slow down until they got there. He wasn't about to risk the life of his mate and his unborn heir.


	5. Trunks

Chapter five

Vegeta was very over protective of Bulma for the next few months. Anytime she went anywhere he had to know. She didn't really mind all that much, because she'd been really out of it for a while. Her parents had been in Europe working on something for a while. They had just gotten back and she told them the news about her and Vegeta, and the baby. Her mother was just so excited about it. Her father, a man of few words, just smiled and chuckled like he knew it was bound to happen eventually.

She was almost six months along and was huge. She stayed downstairs because if she went upstairs it hurt and she was sure it'd kill her. She was lying on the couch while rubbing her stomach gently. Her baby was kicking her again, she sighed frustrated

"Baby stop kicking me. I'm not a training room. Can't you wait until you're out until you start to train to fight aliens? Your Daddy will train you with everything you need to know. It'll be fun. You just have to wait two more months. Come on baby you can do it."

Vegeta walked in the room and scoffed,

"He can't hear you stupid woman. And I will be referred to as Father, not _daddy_" he says rolling his eyes.

Bulma just looked up at him and smiled a gentle smile, it was a rare thing now a days. He couldn't help but look at her with a soft look in his usual cold eyes.

"I hope he grows up to be as strong as his dadd…father...Because he'll need it," she rubs her stomach and closes her eyes, getting tired. This baby was really draining.

"With the training he'll get, he'd better be as strong as me." Vegeta got his drink and went back to what he was doing. He was almost there he could feel it. Super Saiyan. It was going to be so sweet when he got there. He smirked and looked up at the sky before going back into the training room.

"I'll surpass you soon Kakarot. Count on it." he says before closing the door to train more.

Bulma was more mood swingy than ever the last two months. Vegeta was more than a little annoyed at her yelling at him over everything. They had just had an argument over nothing, again. He sighed frustrated and went to his room. He was used to sleeping in Bulma's room with her, but tonight he'd like to not get a headache or have the urge to blast her into bits. He got in the bed and fell asleep.

Bulma felt abandoned but knew it was just the mood swings; she curled up with her body pillow and tried to sleep.

"One more month B…you can do it…" she sighed, not really believe herself. She wasn't going to sleep at all for the next two and a half weeks.

When Bulma woke up that day, she wasn't expecting to find what she did. Vegeta was gone. He left a note, saying something stupid like he had to leave to be able to win against the androids. She was slightly heartbroken and a lot angry. How could he leave her with no warning? And right before she was due to deliver **_his_** son. She sighed and wiped her eyes. His note was short and didn't explain anything in detail. The only part she cared about was the end. It said

'I might be gone, but don't hate me forever. I'll be back'

She crumpled it up and threw it across the room then went down the stairs and called ChiChi to rant. She was due in the next two weeks. So the first sign she was going into labor she called ChiChi to meet her at the hospital. Her parents weren't home, she had no one to take her, she called the only person she could think of.

"Yamcha?" she says slightly in pain

"Bulma? Is that you? Oh it's good to hear your voice…how are you? I heard Josh came up and.."

"cut the crap…I need you to come get me right now…and take me to the hospital…please Yamcha, for an old friend."

"of course! I'll be right there!"

"Thanks…hurry Yamcha"

She only had to wait a few minutes before he got there

"Whoa! B you're huge!" he said in shock.

"Yeah that happens when you're pregnant…" she cries out in pain

"Just get me to the hospital please Yamcha I need you…"

Yamcha got her into the car and they sped to the hospital, luckily no cops were out today to catch them. Bulma was screaming in pain and tears were in her eyes

"That damn Vegeta! This is all his fault! Leaving me all alone when I need him most!" she was screaming "Gah I hate him!" she didn't mean it. She was in pain and irrational.

Yamcha stayed with her and let her squeeze the life out of his hand while her baby boy was born. After two hours or so she lay back exhausted. The boy wanted out so badly he had pushed out before anyone was ready. Bulma could barely keep her eyes open. But she did so she could hold her son.

"He...Uh has a tail Ms. Briefs….would you like us too…" one of the nurses asks her.

Bulma looks at him and says breathlessly

"Let me hold him first…please"

They do as she asks. She holds him and smiles at her little boy

"Trunks, you're so cute. You look just like your daddy huh." She smiles but her eyelids are drooping. "but you do need to get that tail removed huh, before you go all giant monkey on us.." she let the nurses take him to get the tail removed and laid back in the bed, struggling to stay awake even for one more second.

Yamcha watched her with amazement, that had to be the hardest thing she'd ever done, and she did it without anyone. She did it alone. He walks over to her and runs a hand over her hair

"you did great B. sorry Vegeta's an ass and wasn't here."

"s'okay... I didn't think he'd show up. Once those androids are gone I'm going to give it to him…" she's almost asleep but she pushes herself to stay awake

"Thanks Yamcha. For being a good friend…I haven't forgiven you completely, but I'm willing to try if you want to be friends."

"Of course Bulma, I'd love to be friends…I'm sorry for what I did to you. Truly. I didn't know what I had."

"Neither does Vegeta obviously" she says and yawns. Soon the doctors bring in the little baby. Bulma holds her arms out and they give him to her, she smile gently

"Hey little guy. Mama's so happy you're finally here. Say hi to your uncle Yamcha." She yawns again and struggles to even hold him

"Maybe I'll hold him again after a nap…." The nurse took Trunks and put him in a crib. The little guy had cried a little but other than that he'd been silent, observing everyone. What they were doing. Bulma smiled as she shut her eyes. She had her baby, and she was happy. Little Trunks was going to be the only thing keeping her sane until her stupid excuse for a boyfriend got back from who knows where.


	6. The Androids

Chapter six

Bulma hadn't slept well since Trunks was born. It was only months before the androids got there. She closes her eyes for a moment when he starts crying again. She puts a pillow over her face and screams before getting up and going into his room

"shh Trunks go back to sleep…what the…"

He had kicked his crib bars so hard they split in half

"Holy Saiyans…Trunks you're strong!"

Trunks was making angry, annoyed sounds and wiggling around trying to get to his mother. Bulma went over and very carefully picked him up and shook her head, kissing his forehead and rocking him slightly.

"Come on little man, you can sleep with Mama tonight. And we'll fix your crib tomorrow. Make it ten times as strong so you can't break it again..what is with you and your father breaking everything and anything you come in contact with huh?" she brought him back to her room and laid him down next to her. He wasn't tired at all. He was playing with his toes and making little whining sounds when he couldn't get them where he wanted them to be.

"Man you're a stubborn little guy…I don't think you get that from my side of the family" she yawns and rests on her side watching her son.

It was a month before the androids were to come. And still no signs of Vegeta. Bulma sighed and finished feeding little Trunk before putting him down for his nap. In his new crib that couldn't be broken by him…yet. She was still working on the newest design. Walking out onto her balcony she looks up into the sky thinking about Vegeta.

"Damn it Vegeta….why'd you leave? Did you have a plan? Make me love you then ditch me when I needed you most? Well you succeeded there." She sighed again and leaned against the rail on the balcony.

"Wherever you are…I hope you're safe and have accomplished what you wanted to. I've always believed you'd reach your goal of super Saiyan. You'd better not let me down."

Vegeta was still training. He was getting used to his new power. Going Super Saiyan had been hard but he finally did it. And now he was going to get strong enough to beat the androids and Kakarot. If it was the last thing he did, he would win in a battle with Kakarot. That's what pushed him to train harder, be better. His thoughts wandered to Bulma often, and how she must hate him for leaving. His thoughts went to his son, what did he look like? Would he be strong? Vegeta had left not only to train but because he was scared to be like his father. No, he wasn't like his father. He'd sworn he wouldn't be. Unlike him, his son would have his mother around, and his father. Unlike him, his son would have everything Vegeta had wanted and never got. This is what pushed him to train harder, to be better for his son. And his mate, but she was less important. He smirked, thinking about how the woman would probably curse him out for saying that out loud. Less than a month now, and he'd go back to them. He had renewed determination.

A month later Bulma looked up as the rest of the guys landed on the island.

"Hey everyone! You've all been working out huh?" she smiles at them all, holding her son close to her. Trunks hid into her chest.

"Bulma what are you doing here?" Goku asks

"I came to watch you fight silly! Don't worry I'll only stay for a little while then I'll go home"

She says waving it off.

"What's the deal with the baby Bulma? Not to be rude or anything" Krillin asks watching Trunks.

"Is he your son Yamcha? I bet he is" Gohan says

"Not my kid. Well if you think that's a shock just wait….wait until she tells you who the father really is." Yamcha folds his arms and goes to sit on a rock.

Goku walks over and laughs, poking Trunks' nose

"I'll bet it is Vegeta isn't it? Right Trunks?"

Everyone looks shocked and Bulma looks at him

"Now who told you that Goku? I was keeping it a secret." She says pouting lightly.

"I was just taking a guess! I mean he kind of looks like Vegeta"

"You even guessed his name…"

"Yeah what are the odds? I must be psychic!" Goku says rubbing the back of his head, laughing like he knew something everyone else didn't.

Piccolo stepped up and asked

"While we're on the subject, where is Vegeta?"

"I haven't got a clue. He hasn't been around for a while." Bulma shrugs a slight angry look in her eyes.

"He'll show. He wouldn't miss a fight," Goku says confidently.

Bulma really hoped he was right. She'd missed Vegeta; he hadn't even met his son yet. She bounced Trunks as he hid into her once more. He'd look around at everyone and then get shy and hide once again.

They waited, until the time came for everyone to fight. Gohan and Krillin would play with Trunks, making him laugh. Bulma smiled watching her little boy laugh. It was after ten when someone brought up the fact that the androids still weren't there. Bulma was lost in thought for a moment when Piccolo said

"Someone's coming."

Bulma looked with wide eyes, hoping it was her Prince. She was sad to find it was not her Prince, it Yajerobie. She sighed and stood up with Trunks. Then the time came for everyone to leave and she held the Sensu beans for them. Part of her had wanted that boy from the future to be wrong. So that no one would get hurt. The other part of her wanted to see this mysterious power. She sighed as she watched her friends go. Trunks started to get antsy

"It's alright Trunks….daddy will show up and he'll beat those big bad androids. I promise."

Trunks sniffled and cuddled into his mama. Trunks yawned and closed his eyes. It was his nap time after all. Bulma couldn't help but laugh lightly

"The world's about to end…and everyone you know is about to risk their lives for this planet's safety and you're taking a nap. You may just be a baby but you're stronger than most humans I know. It's just kind of funny Trunks you know that. You're silly baby boy."

He didn't even react, he was sleeping. And a baby needs his sleep, especially this baby. Bulma couldn't help but gasp in surprise when Krillin brought Yamcha back to where she was.

"Yamcha! Krillin what happened?" she went to his side, the Sensu beans bag in her hands. Krillin didn't respond as he grabbed the bag and made Yamcha eat one of them.

"The androids got him…he should be fine with the Sensu bean, look he's already healing." Krillin just helped him sit up when he could, Bulma kneeled next to him

"Yamcha! Are you alright?"

"Yeah…I'm okay B." he coughs a few times and gets up.

"But the others won't be if they go up against those androids." He says and looks out into the city

"They have no idea what they're up against. And if the androids do what they did to me, to any of the others…we're in big trouble."

Krillin gulps and looks out to the city "Great…."

Bulma waited impatiently while the guys went off to fight. She sighs and looks at Yajirobe playing with Trunks and smiles just slightly.

"You're good with him. Usually he cries when people try to hold him"

Her thoughts went to Vegeta. She wanted to see him; she wanted to see how much he'd progressed. She goes over and takes Trunks

"Come on little man, time to go see daddy!" she walks over to her ship

"Are you crazy?! You'll get blasted to bits!" Yajirobe says, going over to her and Trunks.

"Oh shut up. We'll be fine. Let's go! Trunks wants to see his daddy!"

She gets in the ship and impatiently yells for Yajirobe to get it and hold her child while she drives. They arrive and narrowly avoid getting shot at. Bulma navigates through it all but they aren't so lucky the second time. Bulma screams as she falls and the only thing she can think of as she falls is

'Trunks…my baby…where's Trunks!' she clamps her eyes shut and only opens them when she thinks she's dead

"Alive? I'm alive! Where's my baby?! Trunks…" she looks over and sees the purple haired boy holding her son

"Trunks! Oh my baby!" she took him and thanked him

"Oh thank you! You saved Trunks!" he just smiled and nodded, then went to glaring at Vegeta. Bulma looked up at Vegeta and couldn't help but look away. He'd done it. He'd gotten what he wanted. She smiled lightly.

"Hm. He did it." she whispers. Trunks starts crying

"Shh shh it's alright Trunks. Its okay sweetie, look mama's safe, you're safe and there's daddy right over there! Calm down okay?" Trunks just sniffled and cuddled into his mom.

Vegeta looked around for the android, barely even noticing his mate and son.

"Grr where did he go?! He didn't fly away." Vegeta looked around very frustrated with this situation. He was only trying to show off his new powers.

Krillin came to talk to Bulma.

"Hey are you alright?"

"Yeah Trunks and I are just fine, thanks to this young man." She smiles at him again in thanks but he's too busy glaring at Vegeta.

Baby Trunks looks up at his dad and starts crying again

"Shh shh Trunks! It's alright!" she couldn't help but smile. It's funny that he's crying because of his dad. And it's just his face.

"I think that guy who you're all freaking out about is Doctor Gero." She says patting Trunks' back. "I saw a picture of him in the back of one of my father's science books. He's changed a little…but I'm sure that it's him"

Krillin blinked and said "you're sure?"

"Positive,"

"Hey guys! Bulma says the android is really doctor Gero!" Krillin yells to everyone.

Everyone gets down to where she is and Vegeta practically yells at her

"How on earth could you possibly know that, woman!?"

"Because Vegeta! I've done my research, and in a science magazine under a picture of him it said in big letters even you could read, DOCTOR GERO." She says and turns away from him. Trunks starts crying again seeing his father

"shh shh, oh it's okay. Oh oh." He settles down once more.

Vegeta takes a step closer, to see his son; he hasn't seen much of him. He wants to see what he looks like. If he got any of his good looks. The second Trunks saw him he started to bawl.

"Shh Trunks shh." Bulma backed away from Vegeta

"Every time he sees you he starts to cry! Look what you and that stupid hair cut of yours do! Stop scaring our son!"

Krillin and Gohan couldn't help but laugh under their breaths at Vegeta, who promptly yelled in embarrassment

"Bulma stop thinking about the child for two seconds! Do you know where his lab is?"

He couldn't believe his son was such a cry baby! He would fix that as soon as these androids were taken care of.

"Well I remember reading once that they thought his lab was hidden in a cave, inside a mountain just outside north city."

She thought for a moment then nodded, yes her memory was right.

"He's probably long gone by now…"

"Stupid human, he wasn't flying. On foot he won't have made it far at all! I'll take care of him myself." Vegeta went super Saiyan and was gone. The purple haired boy said something about not letting his father kill himself then left to go stop him. Bulma blinked.

"His father? What's that supposed to mean?"

Piccolo spoke up

"There's something you should know. That boy is Trunks from the future. He's the boy you're holding in your arms."

Bulma held Trunks out in front of her

"What!?"

"Now that you mention it…they do kind of look similar…" Krillin says looking at the baby.

Bulma tilted her head back and forth looking at her son, then a huge smile came to her face

"Well at least we know you'll grow up to be a handsome young man! I was afraid you'd look like your daddy. I'm glad I was wrong!" she hugged him close and cuddled him.

Gohan ended up taking her and Trunks with him when he left. The whole time Yajirobe complained and made fun of Trunks

"That's it Yajirobe! I'm telling Vegeta every little thing you've said about HIS son. I'm sure he'd be more than happy to kick your worthless butt!"

Yajirobe shook his head

"no please don't! I was just…not thinking that's it!"

Bulma tried to hide her worry. No one needed to know she was worrying over the man she loved…he could take care of himself right? He didn't need her worry…he'd be back right after these androids were gone. Bulma tried to convince herself she was right. Easier said than done.


	7. Return of the Prince

Chapter seven

The cell games, who knew what was going to happen during them. Bulma hadn't seen Vegeta really at all and she was starting to think the universe was against them being together.

"Stupid Vegeta and his idiotic need to push his luck…what next? Reviving Freiza so he can beat him all by himself?" she sighs and picks up Trunks who then shook his head and tried to wiggle out of her arms

"Down! Down!"

"It's nap time Trunks. I know you hate it but you need to sleep. Come on mommy will tell you a story how does that sound hmm?" she struggles momentarily to keep him in her arms but just uses her muscles and holds him as tight as she can. He continues to struggle and whines

"Nooooo!"

"Trunks Briefs! You will take a nap and that is final! Stop your wiggling or I'm going to have to make you!"

Trunks stops and looks like he's about to cry

"no! Don't cry please Trunk, you just need to take a nap. Be a good boy and nap for me alright? I'll give you a treat when you wake up if you do alright?" she walks upstairs with him and tucked him into bed. When she walked back down the stairs she almost fell but steadied herself.

"Dang it…I'm losing balance again," she sighs and gets up "it's probably the lack of sleep." '_And worrying about your idiotic Saiyan prince who hasn't bothered to stop by to see his son or yourself.' _

She thinks while sitting down on the couch. She closes her eyes and almost falls asleep. It usually takes a while for her to completely go to sleep, but right now, with all this stress she's under, she's asleep in minutes.

_'So much for getting work done while Trunks is napping' _she thinks as she drifts off. She is quickly having a dream. More like a nightmare. She tosses and turns but nothing will wake her up.

_She's walking around her house, carrying Trunks in one arm. When suddenly everything changes, Vegeta comes barging into the room and takes Trunks right out of her arms._

_"Vegeta! Give me back my son!"_

_He just scoffs and looks at the child_

_"He is small and from the looks of it, he'll be a weakling. You have no further use for me woman. You've given me an heir and that's all I require."_

_She looks confused_

_"What are you…talking about?"_

_"I'm trying to tell you that the only reason I stuck around was to make sure I got an heir. I don't need a whiney, bitchy woman around too. Besides, now that I'm a super Saiyan I have no more need to be here."_

_She shakes her head and takes a step closer to him_

_"Vegeta…"_

_"Don't come closer woman. I'm taking my son and leaving." He goes to the door and opens it, turning back with an evil smile_

_"This time I'm not coming back."_

"No!" Bulma woke with a start. She was trembling. She put a hand to her heart and tried to breathe correctly.

"H-he said he'll be back…he's not taking my baby…no no no!" she got up and went into the bathroom, she splashed some water over her face and took a deep breath

"Just a dream B, It's fine. Trunks is still asleep upstairs and Vegeta's not here. Calm down."

She slowly goes up the stairs and opens the door to Trunks' room. She smiles seeing him a sleep soundly, his thumb in his mouth. She nods to herself then closes it quietly and walks to her room down the hall. She wasn't sure why she was afraid Vegeta wasn't coming back. Maybe because she needed him here, and when she needed him last time he hadn't shown up.

Sighing she got back to work, doing anything she could to keep her mind off of her Saiyan Prince. And of course, as usual, nothing seemed to work.

"Stupid Vegeta, stupid Saiyans, and Gah!" she's frustrated to say the least. She couldn't wait for the cell games to be over.

After the cell games, when the world was safe and everyone was out celebrating. Bulma and Trunks Briefs were at home. They had left from master Roshi's and had gone back to capsule corp. Bulma was waiting for Vegeta. Trunks on the other hand was just trying to get away from his mother so he could play without her interrupting him. He started whining

"Mama! Down!"

She sighed and put him down, watching him crawl over to his toys. He'd broken a lot of them, with the strength he had, he could break all of them.

"You know what Trunks…maybe we don't need that bone head of a father of yours. I mean how long has it been? Yeah he might have helped save the earth, big whoop." She sighs, knowing that they do need him. They need him badly; she was on the verge of a breakdown. Not that she'd ever admit it. She closed her eyes for just a second, when she opened them she could feel cool air. She shivered once, looking at Trunks she saw he was perfectly content playing. Not cold at all. She looked over and saw the backdoor had been opened. She went over, shivered once more and closed the door.

"What in the world could have…" she almost screamed as arms wrapped around her. But a hand went over her mouth

"Don't scream woman. It's just me." Vegeta closed his eyes. He'd wanted to hold her again for so long. He'd wanted to be with her, see her, and touch her. For just a second he held her, neither of them saying anything to the other. When Bulma pulled away and walked over to the couch. Vegeta was confused, why had she pulled away?

"Hey Trunks look who's here." She says casually as though he'd been here all along.

Trunks looked up and saw Vegeta; he tilted his head and looked confused.

"Who mama? Who dat?"

"That's your daddy silly boy." She says leaning her head on her hand

"What part of I'm not going to be called _daddy_ did you not understand the first time Woman? The boy will refer to me as Father." Vegeta folded his arms and scowled, what was with her? She wouldn't even look at him

"He'll refer to you however he damn well pleases. If he wants to call you daddy then he will. You haven't been here so what difference does it make."

She glares at the floor, trying to hold back her freak out. She bounced her leg up and down

"What has gotten into you Woman? I thought you would be happy! Why are you…not reacting?"

Vegeta was frustrated. He didn't know how she would react exactly. But this…not reacting at all? He wasn't expecting that.

"You've been gone for a long time Vegeta…you missed Trunks' birth…and as you just heard, he doesn't even know who you are…did you expect everything to go back to the way it was? Did you think I'd just come crying into your arms, bawling about how I'd missed you and worried about you? Well it's not going to happen." She goes over and picks up Trunks. He protests and gets out of her arms

"No!" he crawls away from her

She sighs frustrated and sits on the floor. Back against the couch

"Trunks! Why are you so stubborn! Why can't you be a good boy for mama huh?"

Vegeta stared at the boy, watching as he played with some stupid earthling toy. He smirks slightly

"He gets the stubborn from me."

"I know. All too well," Bulma picks up Trunks gently with his toy and sets him on the ground between her legs

"Mama loves you Trunks. She loves you so much." She kisses his forehead. And then finally looks at Vegeta, there's a sad look in her eyes

"What's wrong? Are you still angry with me? I had to leave Bulma! I had to achieve my goal of super Saiyan and keep this stupid planet safe! I did it for you and Trunks! If you want to be angry then fine! Maybe I'll just leave again!" he clenches his fists and looks away from her. He's hurt slightly, that she isn't happier.

"Vegeta…" she says quietly, he looks at her again after a moment and she smiles at him softly, the sad look still in her eyes

"I missed you," she looks into his eyes but has to look away again because she doesn't want him to see her cry. He slowly goes over and sits down next to her

"I know." He says and lets her lay her head on his shoulder

"You're such an ass," she says wiping her eyes

"I know that too." He says with a slight chuckle.

"Mama? No cry" Trunks crawls onto her lap and hugs her tightly. Bulma smiles lightly and hugs him back, one arm around her baby

"Sorry baby, I'll stop crying. I know it makes you sad."

"mama?"

"yes Trunks?

He shyly looks up at his daddy then buries his face into his mom

"Dada stay?" he asks glancing up at Vegeta every now and again

Bulma looks at Trunks for a moment then blinks. She looks up at Vegeta with a doubtful look in her eyes

"Vegeta?" she asks quietly

He could hear the doubt in her voice, the want and the slight hope. His eyes softened just slightly as he looked at his son

"Listen son, I am Father, not dada not daddy, not papa. Father, do I make myself clear? If I hear any more of this daddy nonsense your training will be ten times as hard as it will be now."

Trunks just tilts his head and tries hard to say

"Fader? Fater…" he giggles and claps his hands

Bulma can't help but laugh at his attempts

"Good job Trunks! You almost got it."

Vegeta scoffs

"He wasn't even close. Don't praise him when he's wrong."

"Be nice Vegeta, he tried." Bulma hugs her little boy close to her and says to him smiling

"You're a good boy Trunks! And guess what time it is?"

Trunks gets a pouty face and shake his little head

"No! No nap!" Trunks attempts to get away from his mom who then holds him tighter but he's strong. Trunks almost gets out of her arms but she holds him down, shaking her head

"Guh…you're going to be stronger than me one of these days… that won't be good for mama…let's hope your crib lasts today. You broke the last one huh…" she gets up and holds the struggling boy with all her strength.

"Trunks Briefs! You are taking a nap and that's final! Stop your struggling or I'm going to have to have your dad make you stop!" Trunks stops slowly and looks at Vegeta who says

"Learn this early boy…when your mother has that tone, you'd better do as she says."

Trunks pouts but stops struggling. Bulma lets out a sigh of relief and takes him up to his room. Laying him down she pecks his forehead and smiles at him as he yawns.

"I knew you were tired baby boy. Now get some sleep. When you wake up Grandpa and Grandma will be home. And you can play with them alright?"

Trunks giggles and yawns again, rubbing his eyes. He rolls onto his side and sticks his thumb in his mouth, falling asleep quickly. Bulma watched him for a moment, then quietly shut his door and walked down the stairs. She waited at the bottom for a few seconds thinking. He was home…why wasn't she happier… maybe it's because no matter what she does, he's going to worry her. And next time the earth's in trouble, because there's ALWAYS a next time, he's going to go. And she's not going to know if he's safe or not. She sighs and walks into the kitchen. She gets herself a glass of water and drinks it slowly. Looking into the living room she sees Vegeta looking out the window at the sky. He hasn't moved an inch since she left.

Smiling just slightly Bulma goes over and sits next to him. She doesn't say anything. Everything they need to say to each other, they already know. They sit there for a long time. Vegeta turns his head and looks at Bulma. She's so calm, just looking out the window, her soft blue hair resting on her neck. Vegeta had to look over her, all of her, her face, her beautiful face, her body, her body that once was all his. After all the things he's done. All the things he's said. Would she ever be his again? Would she even consider it? Consider him more than just the father of her son?

"You know I think you should start spending some time with Trunks. You know…just the two of you."

"Why would I want to spend time with the brat if I can't train him? There's no point." Vegeta scowls. She didn't even look at him.

"No point? Uh how about to be in your son's life? That a good enough point for you Ve-Ge-Ta." She made sure to annunciate each part of his name.

"Woman, I will do no such thing. When he can walk I will start to train him, he'll get more than enough time with me."

Bulma shakes her head and keeps looking out the window

"Whatever. Stupid Saiyan…Goku spent time with Gohan when he was just a baby… but you're not Goku are you."

Vegeta scoffs and just keeps looking her up and down. He watches her every move, every flinch and twist. She crossed her legs and uncrossed them. It was getting uncomfortable with him just staring at her.

"Did you need something Vegeta?" she asks glancing over at him. He flips over to his hands and knees and crawls over her, his face dangerously close to hers. Bulma blushes and backs up until her head bumps the wall. She's leaning back on her arms. Head pressing up against the wall, turned away from Vegeta. He was smirking, he could almost hear her heartbeat quicken. He could sense she was trying to keep her want for him away. He was having fun.

"V-Vegeta..?" she gulped and glanced into his eyes, he was very close to her. He moved closer so his lips were almost touching hers.

"I do need something." He says moving his nose against hers; speaking softly, well softly for him. Bulma's eye fluttered shut the moment he touched her at all. She opened them again and said stuttering

"W-what i-is that?" She couldn't keep her heart from beating ten times as fast as usual. Her breathing is quick and uneven and she closes her eyes as he says

"You." He closes the distance, which was very small to begin with, and kisses her full on the lips. He smiles into the kiss. The only place he'll smile is against her skin. He was going to make sure she knew how much he'd missed her.


	8. What is Love?

**This chapter is a little longer than the rest. It was fun to write! Hope you enjoy reading it as much as i enjoyed writing it.**

Chapter eight

Bulma slowly opened her eyes and blinked the hazy sleepiness out of them. She looked to her right and saw her prince lying next to her; he had an arm around her waist, holding her close to him. She couldn't help her smile or her small quiet laugh that came from seeing him asleep next to her. What she'd been dreaming about for months. What she'd wanted more than anything on this earth was him. And he was hers again. Careful not to wake him she slipped out of his arms, she was sore from last night. Even after she'd reached the point of not able to speak anymore, much to Vegeta's delight, they'd kept going. They had a lot of time to make up.

She slipped on some clothes Short shorts, and a see through t-shirt. Trunks was bound to wake up any second, and she wanted to be able to go get him without doing this first. Her small smile got bigger when she looked behind her and saw Vegeta still there. She went over to the bed and sat down, being extra careful to not wake up her sleeping Prince, as she brushed through her hair. Everyone once in a while she'd glance back just to make sure she hadn't gone crazy and dreamt last night. Smiling just slightly she leaned over and softly touched her lips to his, and then she heard Trunks crying and went to his room to get him.

Vegeta had woken up the minute she'd left his arms. He was tempted to turn around and stare at her until she came back, and he would have scared her. But he decided to wait. She came back and had kissed him, before the brat had started crying. Vegeta opened his eyes the second she left the room. From what he'd seen so far, they were spoiling this kid, and even though he's royalty he needs to learn to not be a brat. Vegeta would work on that, because no son of his would be a brat.

Bulma went into her crying son's room

"Hey! Look Mama's here, don't cry Trunks," she smiles at him, leaning against the rails of his crib. His crying softens but he's still whimpering and sniffling, he lifts his arms up for her to pick him up

"Oh alright, you're hungry huh?" she picks him up and brings him downstairs, groaning slightly from being sore. She got a bottle out of the fridge and cradled him, sticking it into his mouth. Trunks ate quickly, he really was hungry.

"There you go little man. Why don't I get breakfast going so you can have some of mommy's later okay?"

Trunks giggled with the bottle still in his mouth and reached up to tug at her hair. Bulma took him to his highchair and put him in it, wheeling it over so he could be over by her while she was cooking. She smiled and got to work, humming lightly as she did so. Vegeta quietly walked in the room and looked at his son; he was drinking milk and looking up at his mother who was cooking breakfast. That was why he was here, he had smelled the food. He went up behind Bulma and hugged her around the waist, letting his head rest on her shoulder. She jumped slightly but just continued what she was doing

"I hate it when you do that…stop sneaking up on me.." she says letting out a breath. Vegeta smirked and leaned his head to the side, so his lips were touching her neck and he hummed against her skin

"Hmmm" he feels her shiver and can't help his growing smirk. Every touch, she responded so well, it made this fun for him. She tried to ignore him, but he kept moving his hands and mouth and it was very distracting. She finally finished with breakfast and put it on the table. She put some pancake on Trunks' trey for him to pick at and giggled watching him.

"Good boy Trunks. How about today we get you walking huh? You're always trying to stand up in the middle of the room already." Trunks just focused on trying to get the pancake piece that was farthest away. He looked so determined, it was kind of funny.

She knew Vegeta was in a world of his own when he was eating. Anything and everything you'd say went in one ear and out the other. She could wait until he was done eating before trying to talk to him. Her parents were leaving tomorrow for some business trip and she had to go to some party in place of her father. She knew Vegeta wouldn't want to go, she didn't even know if he'd be back, so she'd asked Yamcha to go with her instead. Telling Vegeta was the hard part, he hated Yamcha already.

Trunks finally got to his prize and smiled triumphantly, nibbling at his food and glancing up at Vegeta who was watching him back. Trunks tilted his head and waved to him

"Dada!"

Vegeta rolled his eyes; he'd deal with that later. Bulma wiped his face off and couldn't help but laugh at Vegeta's scowl.

"Come on Vegeta, it's just easier for him to say. He'll grow out of it and start calling you father as soon as he can I promise," she got up and Vegeta noticed for the first time what she was wearing. He shook his head slightly, tilting it to the side as he looked her up and down. He could feel the lust coming back up.

Bulma picked up Trunks and smiled at him

"You're such a handsome boy Trunks! I think you get that from your daddy. You get your intelligence from me though don't you? You're mama's smart little man," she went and put him on the floor in the living room, sitting down by him.

"Blast it woman! I've told you ten times before! I will _not_ be referred to as _daddy_," Vegeta's eye twitched in irritation. If he had ever called his father daddy he'd have been smacked.

"hmm," she yawned and went back to playing with her little boy.

"Hey Vegeta..?" she looks at him hesitantly.

"Hn?" he doesn't look at her, he's watching Trunks.

"My parents are leaving town tomorrow for a business meeting… well my dad anyways, my mom just wants to go with him." Bulma sighs lightly

"So?" Vegeta questions not seeing a problem.

"I have to go to some party for my Dad while he's gone…and I was um…well…I was thinking you could watch Trunks for me." she turns to see him looking at her like she'd just asked him to save the world again.

"No." he says and turns away from her

"Vegeta! Please? Just this once?"

"I am a Prince not a babysitter woman. I will not be watching the brat. Get one of your weak human friends to watch him." he folded his arms and glared at the room in front of him.

Bulma sighs and shakes her head

"I could ask Krillin, but I don't know if he'd want to…and with Goku gone, ChiChi'll be too depressed to do anything." Bulma just quiets down and goes back to playing with Trunks

"You'd like it if Gohan came over huh…but Chichi's pregnant now so I don't think she'll be travelling much. Too bad Goku isn't here…he'd watch you huh Trunks." Bulma knew full well Vegeta had a weak spot whenever it came to Goku. Whatever Goku could do, he could do ten times better.

"How long will you be gone…" Vegeta was scowling again but that was the answer Bulma needed so she smiled

"Two hours…two and a half. You can handle him that long can't you?" she wasn't so sure, he'd never been around Trunks all by himself.

He just scoffed and gave her a look that told her not to ask him that question again. Bulma smiled and kissed Trunks' forehead, just watching him while he played. He was getting so big. She hoped Vegeta could handle it.

The Party was in a few hours. Bulma got everything Vegeta would need and wrote him notes, just in case something went wrong. She left her number by the phone, and after all that she finally went to get ready. Vegeta was lying back on their bed eyes closed, she thought he was asleep. Bulma went into the bathroom and turned the shower on, Trunks was asleep at the moment so she was good for about twenty minutes, then he'd wake up again.

She turned the water on and slipped out of her clothes. She waited just a moment for the water to heat up before stepping in the shower. The curtain was white, and with the lights on you could see her shadow. Bulma closed her eyes and let the water run over her body, the hot water felt good against her skin. Vegeta heard the shower running and smirked to himself, opening his eyes he slowly got up and walked into the bathroom, he could see her shadow through the curtain. He could feel himself getting hard.

She was perfect. Her body, the curves, the way she tilted her head to let the water run down her. He had to have her. Now. He quietly got undressed, and slipped into the water behind her, he slipped his arms around her and said into her ear,

"Boo,"

She jumped, like he was hoping she would and gasped out. She turned around and smacked his chest with her fist

"Damn it Vegeta! One of these times you're going to give me a heart attack for real! Stop scarring me like that!" she let her heart rate go down, taking calming breaths. He was looking at her body, no correction _his_ body. She belonged to him, and that meant her body was his, not her own.

"I thought you were asleep, Prince Vegeta." She says softly while wrapping her arms around his neck, kissing his lips lightly, then over his cheek and to his ear, nipping slightly his earlobe, making him grunt.

"Shows how much you observe…nnmm" he was getting harder every second her body was pressed against his. He had very little self control when it came to this woman, and it was slipping, very quickly.

Bulma smiled and moved her lips down to his neck, sucking and licking wherever she kissed him

"hmm are you sure you're not asleep? This would be a very good dream would it not?"

Vegeta was trying hard to think of a witty remark but nothing came to him, he simply let her continue what she was doing to him. It was like she put him under a spell. He groaned when she ran her hands over his chest.

"Woman…you've put me under some sort of spell…how is it possible that a weak, pitiful human can bring the Prince of all Saiyans to his knees? Tell me…how it is possible…"

Bulma smiled and kept running her lips up and down his neck, over his jaw, his mouth and cheeks. Running her hands up and down his chest, stopping just above where he was getting excited, lingering for just a moment and going back up to his collarbone. She was teasing him

"It's not a spell," she whispers into his ear softly making him shudder once, "you're just not familiar with the concept of love are you…"

Vegeta momentarily froze up for a second then closed his eyes and let her do what she was doing, saying so quietly Bulma had to strain to hear

"Love…love doesn't exist for my people…we fight and kill…terrorize and destroy, but we do not love…at least we haven't…" he opened his eyes and look into Bulma's, his were hazed over with lust and desire, and some sadness, but he kept her from asking any questions by taking over, he backed her up to the wall of the shower and after looking into her eyes a moment more, he kissed her, passionately, hungrily, needily. Bulma closed her eyes and arched into him, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing herself to him as much as she could.

She knew it would take a lot to get him to say that he loved her. But she knew he did, he came back didn't he? Why else would he have come back, other than that deep down, deep but there, maybe he didn't even consciously know it, he loved her. He loved their son, they were a family.

She gasped out when he moved his lips down to her collarbone and chest; he was being extremely gently and soft. Moaning slightly Bulma arched even further into him as he continued pleasuring her, in a way no other lover had done before. He was everything she needed and wanted. Vegeta's smirk grew with every sound she made. When he couldn't take it anymore he finally took her. But slowly and teasingly, he wanted the moment to last. He wanted to hear her begging for more. Begging for him. He wanted to hear her say his name breathlessly like only she could. He wanted to make sure she'd never forget this.

He was deep inside her, just waiting for a moment. Bulma groaned out breathless

"Why'd you stop….V-Vegeta please…" she moaned when he moved slowly out of her again

"Please what?" he asked huskily, using every bit of will power he had to not pound into her as hard as he could. He wanted her to beg and damn it he was going to hear it.

"Please, go faster, harder, make me forget everything but you, make me forget my name," she leans in and whispers breathlessly into his ear "Make me scream yours."

Vegeta's will power snapped then and there as he gave into his desire, she was just too tempting. He lifted her legs so they were wrapped around his waist as he thrusted deep, fast and hard into her. She was out of breath and didn't have the slightest clue how even after all this time; whenever he touched her it was like a trail of fire. She breathlessly screamed his name as she hit her climax. And he groaned out, meeting his own, burying his face into her shoulder and biting down to mark her as his once more. They stood there intertwined a few moments more, listening to the gentle pitter-patter of the shower water before Vegeta let her down and slid out of her. He kissed her once more and smiled lightly. Bulma knew that, even if he didn't say it, he did love her. He just showed it, instead of voicing it.

Smiling back at him she finished showering and got ready for the business party. She was almost thinking of not going, and staying home to let Vegeta ravish her some more...but she told her dad she'd go. After she was ready, in a short low cut black dress, she went and got Trunks from his room

"Ready to spend some time with daddy Trunks? It'll be fun I promise! Just don't get him angry okay? You're too little to understand but that just means I'll have to deal with him. And he's no fun angry." Bulma picked him up and got him in his pajamas. They were black and blue and said 'if you think I'm cute you should see my dad' on the front. She smiled and cuddled him a moment, him struggling to get away the whole time, and then brought him downstairs.

Vegeta was leaning against the wall scowling at the floor when he saw his mate and son. He blinked and did a double take seeing Bulma

"You can't be serious!?" he exclaims

Bulma was confused

"About what?"

"You can't go around dressed like that!"

"Why not?" she looked down and saw nothing wrong with her outfit, she was even more confused

"Every Male in that room will be looking at what's mine. And I don't want to have to deal with that." Vegeta glared, looking over her again.

"Oh don't be silly…it'll be fine. Yamcha will have me home on time before anyone can even have a chance to look at Me." she puts Trunks in his highchair

"…" Vegeta glared at her

"That weakling is taking you?"

"Well yeah, you didn't want to go and I need an escort. Besides we're just friends now. He helped a lot when Trunks was born. So I figured I'd ask him to come with me."

Vegeta growled lightly, not alright with that at all.

"And when did you plan on sharing this information with me, because if you hadn't have just said that he'd be dead the second I felt his energy."

Bulma stopped and thought a moment

"hm. Didn't think about it really. I guess I figured it didn't matter." They hear a honk out front.

"Oh that's him. I'll see you later baby boy," she pecks his forehead then goes over and kisses Vegeta's cheek.

"I'll be back before you know it. Call me if you can't handle him or there are any problems alright? I left everything you need on the counter and in the fridge. Don't kill our son, or make him cry. Alright? See you later." She grabbed her purse and left the house.

Trunks and Vegeta both looked after her, but for different reasons, Vegeta to stare at her butt, and Trunks to see where his mommy, the nice one, was going.

"mama…mama!" Trunks started to struggle to get out of his highchair

Vegeta scoffed and said

"Calm down, boy. She'll be back soon enough. No more crying am I understood Trunks?"

Trunks sniffled and looked after where his mom went, she'd never left him alone with his dad before, he was scared.

"mama…."

Vegeta sighed slightly angry; he'd have loved to spend some time with his father like this. Of course Trunks was just a baby. He didn't understand about spending time together yet.

"Trunks. Let's go play a game." Vegeta smirked and picked up the boy. Taking him into the living room he set him down on his feet. Trunks struggled but stayed up and looked at his father with a questioning look. Vegeta formed a small ball of energy in his hands and held it in front of Trunks whose eyes light up, a shiny new thing to break! He reached for it and tried to take a step, but faltered and stepped back gaining his balance once more.

"Come on Trunks, if you can walk and get the ball I'll let you play with it." Vegeta was training him to walk, and then the real fun could begin.

It took him a half hour to finally walk to Vegeta, who moved farther away every time he got close. Trunks giggled as he took the little ball of energy and looked at it for a minute then tossed it at Vegeta who caught it and chuckled

"Good job son. Now…let's see what your mother left for dinner. I'm hungry are you?"

Trunks nodded and waved his arms up for Vegeta to carry him to his highchair. Vegeta thought a moment, hard decision. Carry the boy, it'd take less time and they could eat sooner. Make him walk over…they could be there all night.

"hmm…this once son, understand me?" Vegeta bent down and scooped up his son, walking over and putting him in his highchair.

Trunks clapped and looked at his bottle on the counter

"Mwilk!" Trunks bounced up and down excited. Vegeta shook his head and did as the note said for him to do. He put it in the microwave, without a top, for ten seconds. Then he put the lid back on waited a few more seconds and gave it to his son. Trunks put it in his mouth and drank it hungrily, quickly. Once he was finished he smiled and looked at his dad

"Dada, play more games?"

Vegeta raised an eyebrow

"How old are you again…you seem very intelligent and far along for how old you are…then again you're half Saiyan and my son. It makes sense." He got his own food and ate it, glancing at Trunks he knew he wanted some, so getting a small bit of his he put it far away on his trey like Bulma had done. Trunks struggled and struggled to get it. Vegeta watched his every move. While Vegeta on the outside looked like he was enthralled with his son, he was really annoyed with his mate. Going with that weakling? And in that outfit? The idiot wouldn't be able to keep his eyes off her. Hopefully he'd keep his hand off, or Vegeta's make sure he could never use those filthy hands of his again.

Trunks finally got his food and stuck it in his mouth. He smiled triumphantly then looked at his dad and giggled.

"Dada go pway! Pway!"

"Oh you want to play do you? Well let's see. You can't walk very fast, but you can crawl. We'll see how fast you are." Vegeta got him down and frowned at his outfit

"Your mother…this is just…not acceptable for Saiyan Royalty. Let's change you first, and then play."

Vegeta took him upstairs to change that ridiculous outfit. At least his son wasn't a complete brat. He was content enough for Vegeta to not want to kill him. Good enough for him. Vegeta looked at the clock; it'd only been an hour. He sighed, wishing Bulma was back. He looked at Trunks who was giggling, looking down at the floor and smirked

"Hey trunks, let's go see your mother."

"mama?"

"yes son, mama." Vegeta smirked wider. Spying was easy when it was just him. With his son? Quite the challenge. And he was up for it; he wanted to see just how many people were at this party, and what that idiot Ex of Bulma's was doing. He was going to make sure she stayed his and that everyone knew she was his and only his.


	9. Family

Chapter nine

Bulma could feel something was off. No call from Vegeta and it'd been an hour. She was worried to say the least. She sighed and looked at Yamcha

"I should call them…" she says reaching for her phone. Yamcha stopped her hand with his

"Come on B. they'll be fine. Just have some fun will you? I mean you haven't been out since Trunks' been born." He put a hand on her lower back and led her out of the nearest crowd to a table on the other side of the room.

"Yamcha, Vegeta's either a better babysitter than anyone would have thought, or something's gone wrong and his pride won't let him call me…I just want to check on them."

Yamcha promptly reached in her purse, took her phone and slipped it in his pocket

"Nope, you're going to enjoy this whether you like it or not B. Let's go dance, it looks fun." Bulma sighed but nodded, letting him lead her to the dance floor.

"Fine, one dance, then you let me call my family understand? I'm not afraid to take my phone from you. You don't scare me." He just chuckled and nodded

"Deal! But let's dance first." Yamcha spun her around, it was a waltz, and they'd been there before.

Vegeta had Trunks cradled against his chest with one arm holding him steady. Trunks was giggling to himself quietly, he'd never gotten to fly before, and he was having loads of fun.

"Shh son, quiet down. First lesson in sneaking around is being silent. Learn quickly boy, or I'm taking you home." Vegeta looked around and saw where the party was

"Aha. Here we go. Trunks what did I tell you?"

Trunks looked up at him and giggled then put a hand over his mouth and looked down saying

"Shh," Trunks bounced in his arms slightly but Vegeta wouldn't let his son, and heir, fall to his death. He needed almost no strength to hold him still and steady. Vegeta looked around until he found an open window on the roof. He flew towards it and glanced inside; covering Trunks' eyes he shuddered at the sight….wrong room. He flew towards the bigger open window and saw what he was looking for. There on the dance floor was Bulma. She was laughing at something Yamcha had said and smacked his arm. She grabbed her phone from him and ran over to their table. Vegeta scowled, he didn't like him touching his woman.

Trunks waved his arms towards Bulma

"Mama!" he whispers, trying to remember to be quiet for his father.

"Quiet boy. We're just here to see her and observe. Nothing more." Trunks pouted at his dad's words and turned around; wrapping his arms around Vegeta's neck and hugging him close, like he was seeking comfort. Trunks snuggled into him with a pout. Vegeta looked down at his son and shook his head, holding his little boy close he sighed

"Oh very well, let's go home. Your mother will be back soon enough," Trunks sniffled and held onto his dad tighter as he flew them home.

Bulma was even more worried when they didn't answer the phone. She bit her lip, she needed to go home.

"Hey Yamcha…I know we haven't been here as long as I said…but…"

He just shook his head with a smile

"Didn't answer huh? It's alright, the car's out front. Let's get you home."

Bulma smiled and pecked his cheek

"You're the best. Thank you Yamcha," She grabbed her stuff and they left, her eager to get home and make sure everything was alright.

Vegeta landed and realized that the door was locked. He cursed under his breath and looked at his son still in his arms, Trunks was holding tight to Vegeta, laying his head on his father's shoulder, slowly falling asleep. He was almost there. Vegeta sighed and put his forehead against Trunks' for a moment before taking off again, this time slow and steady. Normally he'd just break the door but Bulma wouldn't be too happy with him if he did. And they'd just gotten back on friendly…ish terms. Looking down at his almost asleep son he just decided to get him to sleep early.

He flew slowly so that the wind wouldn't bother Trunks, but fast enough for the motion to put him to sleep. Within minutes Trunks was fast asleep and his hold around Vegeta's neck had loosened slightly, but he kept them there even asleep. Vegeta couldn't help his smile. It was small and if you blinked you'd have missed it. This small child in his arms was his son. He hadn't really thought of what being a father would be like. He had a family now. He didn't really know how to react; he never thought it would happen.

Trunks stirred in his sleep and snuggled closer to his dad, shivering once from the cold air. They were up high, of course it'd be cold. Vegeta flew back to capsule corp. and landed just as Bulma opened the front door and called his name. He walked in behind her and shut the door.

"We're right here," he says quietly, as to not wake the baby.

Bulma jumped slightly and turned around with a confused look on her face.

"Little brat was tired…So I flew him around for a while until he fell asleep," Vegeta stepped around Bulma and walked upstairs to his room. He put Trunks into his crib and pulled the blanket up over him. Then he left the room, shutting the door quietly behind him. Bulma watched him with a blink as he came back downstairs, folded his arms and leaned against the wall. After a moment he asked her

"If you keep staring I'm going to assume you want to have sex," he says meeting her gaze.

Bulma couldn't help her giggle at that

"Don't assume it makes an ass out of you and me. In this case just you," She smiles and lets her hair down from the ponytail it was in.

"Why didn't you answer the phone? I called twice."

"Hn. Like I said earlier, we were out flying around. You have ears, why don't you use them."

Bulma rolled her eyes and jumped up to sit on the counter; Vegeta went over and stood in between her legs, wrapping his arms around her middle.

"Why did you change his outfit? I thought the other one was cute." She says fixing her hair and dress once more.

"That was NOT _cute_. It was a disgrace. My son will not be wearing such…stupid clothing. Something had to be done." He scoffs thinking about the stupid outfit. He'd ripped it up as soon as it was off.

"Was he good for you? I was worrying the whole time…and then when you didn't call I figured your pride just kept you from calling me when you needed help."

"Woman stop your ridiculous speech. He wasn't a problem. In fact I bet he was better for me than he ever was for you. I know how to get him to do things," Vegeta looked at his mate, her body right there in front of him. He wanted to waste no time talking and just start doing all sorts of things to that body of hers. Bulma smiled and leaned down to kiss him, just a slight peck on the lips.

"Thank you for taking care of him. It means a lot to me that you did, and Trunks probably enjoyed it too," sliding forward and wrapping her legs around him she leaned forward and whispered into his ear

"I think I owe you one…one night of whatever you want to do, I'm all yours," She nipped his earlobe and could almost feel his smirk and he pulled her right off the counter and held her against him. His hands went down from her back to her ass and he said into her ear

"Whatever I want to do? You should know better…I don't think you know what you're getting into…" he smirked as she shuddered against him. He knew one word would make her putty in his hands. He moved his lips to her neck and licked up to her cheek where he then nibbled over to her ear and said almost purring like a cat about to pounce,

"_Bulma_"

She shivered and moved her lips to his, crashing them together, Vegeta smirked and knew tonight would be the night he tried out what he'd been wanting to for a while.

It took them until almost four in the morning to be finished with their activities. Vegeta had gone super Saiyan and Bulma's face was priceless. She was the one who said _whatever_ he wanted to do. So he did what he wanted to do, much to her dismay. She was so loud he was surprised Trunks stayed asleep. Vegeta rolled onto his back and wrapped an arm around Bulma's sleeping form, pulling her up against him; he buried his face into her hair for just a moment. He took in her scent; he felt her body against his, the way they fit so perfectly. And for the second time that night, Vegeta could not hold back his smile.

He had a family, a mate who loved him, a son who even though he hadn't been around had already warmed up to him. He was sort of…happy. He felt whole, complete. He hadn't surpassed Kakarot completely, but he was gone. And even though Vegeta had a feeling he'd be back…he decided at the moment it didn't matter. Bulma cuddled into him and said almost asleep

"I love you Vegeta…maybe one day you'll figure out you love me too...maybe we can even get married…" she yawned and cuddled into him even more. She was pretty much asleep.

Vegeta looked down at her and nodded slightly

"You'd like that…wouldn't you. But we don't need a public message given out, you're already mine…" There she goes talking about nonsense again. Vegeta just held her close as she slept. Thinking about what she said. On his planet they did not have this…marriage thing she kept going on about. It was a human practice, and Vegeta saw no point to it. Where he's from Bulma would already be his mate forever. He had made sure of that.

He sighed slightly frustrated; the female species was still an enigma to him. He was too tired to think about it, he'd just let it go until she brought it up again. Closing his eyes he drifted off to sleep, wondering if these feelings would last or if he'd mess it up somehow. He didn't have nightmares that night like he usually did. A content smile stayed on his face until the morning light came.

Bulma woke up and tried moving; instead she groaned and just stayed where she was. Vegeta was already awake and smirking; he'd been watching her for the past few minutes waiting to see how she'd handled the previous night. Bulma looked over, saw his smirk and weakly punched his chest

"You're such a bastard…" rolling onto her stomach she groaned into her pillow. Vegeta couldn't help but start laughing. He was almost crying it was that funny to him, he wiped his eyes and almost started laughing again but he saw the glare she was giving him and stopped himself before she killed him.

"Don't do that again…."

"Do what? Laugh at you? I can't make any promises; your face is just too funny,"

"No idiot," she throws a pillow at him and he catches it easily putting it down next to him, "go Super Saiyan randomly and attempt to kill me, I'm going to be sore all day today…" she groans again and lays her face onto the mattress. Sighing she closed her eyes

"You weren't complaining that much last night." Vegeta smirks and chuckles an evil chuckle

"Yeah…remind me to never give you the ability to decide what we're doing ever again…" Bulma lets out a deep breath and just lays there waiting for what she didn't want to hear. Vegeta leaned down and presses his lips to hers for just a moment

"He's already awake. Just playing in his cage," he says and rolls over to stretch

"How can you know that…?" Bulma asks, partly curious, partly because she wants to know if she can learn it too.

"He's my son. We share a mental bond. I know what he's doing whenever I decide to check on him. Besides, even without that, it's what he does every morning. Then he gets hungry and that's why he cries," Vegeta was speaking casually, which kind of made Bulma mad, she didn't even know that. And she'd been here the entire time Trunks was alive. Groaning she sat up and sighed again, getting up slowly she went and took a hot shower, locking the door so that Vegeta wouldn't get any ideas. It made the soreness a little better; she got out when finished and took some pain meds. Usually it wasn't this bad.

"Stupid…super Saiyan…guh…I hate everything..."

Vegeta snickered hearing her. Trunks was just about to start crying when Vegeta went into his room

"Alright, no crying. Real men do not cry, so you're finished whining alright?" Trunks waved his arms up towards his father.

"Hungwy! Want food!" Vegeta rolled his eyes but didn't fight the urge to pick up his son. Holding him with one arm Vegeta walked downstairs to find that Bulma was already down there. He chuckled at how she was limping.

"Don't say anything Vegeta, or I promise you'll regret it," Bulma finished breakfast and took Trunks from Vegeta, glaring at him the entire time. Vegeta had a smirk on his face all during breakfast, not saying anything but smirking and glancing at Bulma who'd blush frustrated and turn away with a scowl.

"Calm down, woman. You can't be angry at me forever,"

"Challenging me isn't wise dear Prince," Bulma says facing away from him, she looks completely serious. Vegeta's smirk slowly faded away as she continued to ignore him. He decided it wasn't a good idea to make her mad.

"Woman, stop ignoring me. If you're looking for an apology you aren't getting one. Like I said before, you asked for it when you gave me the go ahead to do whatever I wanted,"

Trunks looked at his parents and how they were fighting and pouted, he looked at his mom

"No fight dada….no fight mama…"

Bulma looked at Trunks, then Vegeta and blew her bangs out of her face.

"Fine, I won't ignore you…but only because it upsets Trunks. No other reason. It's just…"

She shuts her mouth and continues eating

"Just what woman?" Vegeta asks, leaning his elbows on the table, and his chin resting on one of his hands, leaning towards her slightly.

"Nothing…I just…." She bit her lip and then sucked it up asking, "I think I remember saying stuff last night…I just don't know if I was dreaming or if I actually said it…"

"If you're referring to the human ritual of a marriage then yes, you did talk about it, while you were almost asleep. The concept of a public ritual to mate two people together is utterly ridiculous to me."

"It just means we're husband and wife…I'm all yours, you're all mine…we get to go on a honeymoon….but I guess it's useless with you huh." She looked down, slightly sad but shook it off and got up to do dishes, her mind was far off, and she didn't seem to mind the pain this time around. Vegeta scowled, this word was new…

"What is a honeymoon? And why does it sound so idiotic," his curiosity had gotten the better of him.

"Well it's after the wedding, the couple leaves for a few days, or weeks, or however long they want and they….do whatever it is they want to. Travel, sight see, have sex the entire time, really whatever you want to do." She shrugs and picks up Trunks to get him cleaned up.

That had caught Vegeta's attention, sex the entire time? Gone as long as they wanted to be? He might be in this for that and that alone.

"Hm." He just sat there, watching his family. Thinking about this marriage thing. He might have to ask the old man about it…since asking Bulma would be insinuating he wanted to do it. When he didn't have the slightest clue what it even was. He'd get back from his trip today with Bulma's mother…he didn't hate her like he hated everyone else; she treated him like royalty, and he'd missed that.

Trunks yawned and rubbed his eyes but then got down from his mother's arms and crawled to the living room, lifting himself up using the couch he started to walk around.

"Dada! Pway! Ball! Pwetty ball." Trunks clapped and walked over to Vegeta, catching himself on Vegeta's leg and smiling up at him.

Vegeta rolled his eyes and made a small amount of energy appear in his hands, he moved it around the living room, watching as the boy walked to it and chased it wherever it went. Shaking his head he moved the ball so it was back by him, Trunks walked over grabbed it and giggled as it went out. Well he could wait to ask the old man about earthling things. Right now he was going to get his son where he needed to be, so he could be trained properly. Yes, this wedding thing could wait. Bulma wasn't going anywhere, and neither was he.


	10. The hard part: Asking the question

Chapter Ten

Twenty minutes. That's all it had taken to drive Vegeta absolutely insane. Bulma's parents were back and they had been coddling the baby the ENTIRE time. He had wanted to get the old man alone to talk to him, but with Trunks around everything was about him.

Vegeta rolled his eyes as he watched Bulma's mother pick up Trunks and squish her face with his once more.

"If you don't all stop spoiling the boy, he's going to grow up to be a brat," Vegeta says, eyes twitching in impatience and irritation. These earthlings really knew how to make the Prince angry.

"Oh come now, Vegeta. We're just happy to see our little grandson again. He wouldn't be getting all the attention if we had more you know," Mrs. Briefs smiled at Vegeta still holding Trunks close to her and cuddling him. Trunks was trying to push his grandmother off him. He'd had enough cuddles for one day; he wanted to go run around more. He struggled to get out of her grasp, even with his super strength; he was no match for a grandmother's hug.

Vegeta shook his head, a blush on his cheeks, looking away from everyone

"Mom!" Bulma exclaimed blushing as well

"Well dear, it's true!" Mrs. Briefs said smiling and putting Trunks on the floor. The baby let out a breath and crawled as fast as he could to his father to save him from his grandparents. Crawling under Vegeta's chair and hiding behind his legs, Trunks let out a breath of relief and clung to one of Vegeta's legs. Vegeta didn't blame the kid for running away. He would have too, had he been in his position.

"Well, I have work to be doing. I'll be in my office if anyone needs me." Mr. Briefs looks at Vegeta with a knowing smile and gets up to leave

"Oh and before I forget, Bulma dear isn't your birthday in a few days?"

Bulma blinked then put a hand to her cheek

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot, with everything that's been going on…it just sort of slipped my mind" She shook her head and smiled at her baby who was hiding

"And Trunks' birthday is soon after that huh baby boy. You're getting so grown up!" Trunks crawled over and up onto his mother's lap, snuggling into her. Bulma held him close and kissed his forehead, smiling slightly and looking up to see Vegeta watching their every move, she tilted her head slightly and smiled at him, but he just looked away, looking deep in thought for once.

Mr. Briefs smiled and left the room, walking upstairs to his office, he knew the boy wouldn't take long before following. He only worked for about ten minutes when Vegeta walked in the room

"Well it took you long enough, son." Vegeta had given up trying to get the old man to stop calling him _son._ He just grunted slightly and leaned against the wall, watching the old man work. Vegeta scowled, how the old guy could know what he wanted, he didn't know, his scowl deepened as he tried to come up with an explanation.

"Vegeta, I see how you look at my daughter. Even when you think it's just a look of indifference or anger, hatred, or whatever it is you're trying to pull off. I fell in love myself at one time, son" the inventor didn't even turn to look at him as he spoke.

"And Bulma's always wanted to get married, have a real family and all. You two already have a child, and you're together. You aren't planning to give her up to another man anytime soon are you?"

Vegeta growled if anyone even thought about taking Bulma away from him, he would personally rip them to pieces, slowly and painfully. The inventor chuckled and nodded

"As I thought. So why not ask her to marry you? She'll plan the whole thing. You can have it as small as you want. Trunks can be the ring bearer, you have it all planned out already. Just ask her," Mr. Briefs finally looked up from his work and smiled at Vegeta

"I have a ring you can give her if you'd like. I mean, picking out a ring is no easy task, and even though a personal touch from you would be nice for her. I know you don't want to go to all the trouble. So here you go." He got into a dresser and pulled out a small ring, it had a simple diamond on it. It was almost blue, like Bulma's eyes.

Vegeta looked at the ring then the old man. Why was he so hesitant? The woman was already his forever wasn't she? She wasn't going to leave him, right? They had Trunks to take care of, and she loved him, so why was he against this? He shook his head and took the ring from the old man.

"Hn.."

"Look, it's normal to be hesitant and scared. Not that you are, son. It's just a big step. Even if you don't realize it, you love her. And that's good enough for me to give you my blessing. If I were you I'd ask her on her birthday, then you don't have to get her a present. That's just me," He smiled a knowing smile and went back to work but not before saying

"That's just an engagement ring however. You'll need to get a new one, if you decide to marry her. I'll let you pick that one out. But it's not the hard part, son." He worked for another minute before looking up at Vegeta

"Whatever you're going to do, you should give her the ring on her birthday either way…I mean her name is engraved on the inside."

Vegeta blinked and held it out in front of him; closing one eye he saw her name on the inside, nodding he looked at the old man and smiled slightly.

"Hm. You're smart…for a crazy old inventor."

Mr. Briefs chuckled and pushed his glasses up

"Glad to be of service." He got back to work.

Vegeta went back to his family, when he got to the living room he all but freaked out.

"WHAT THE HELL!" he screams looking at the horror scene in front of him.

"What? I think it's cute!" Bulma says holding their son who was wearing a pink and white shirt with hearts all over it, and pants that made him look like a little girl. They had put his growing hair into a ponytail and he was just letting his mother have her way with him. He looked like he was ready to crawl under a chair and never come out.

Vegeta went over and took Trunks from Bulma, making sure not to hurt him, but doing it sort of roughly, showing Bulma this would not be tolerated.

"MY son does NOT wear these things! That's it!" Vegeta took him upstairs and took those ridiculous clothes off him, blasting them to bits. He pulled the hair band out of his hair and ruffled it up so it was back to normal.

"Vegeta!" Bulma was right behind them, she pouted when the clothes were gone.

"Woman, he is Saiyan Royalty! He will NOT be dressed like a girl! No pink! No hearts! No stupid sayings! Gah what is with you women dressing up your sons like they're daughters! It's unacceptable! This ends now!" He got out a dark blue shirt with black pants and put them on Trunks who looked down and let out a breath

"No pink…no hearts…blue! Yay!" Vegeta sat Trunks down on the floor and went to work. He got every shirt from his drawer and if it could even be argued it was pink, he ripped it to shreds, same with pants, and anything that looked stupid he got rid of. By the time he was finished, Trunks' supply of clothes had gone down, but he still had more clothes than most people have in a life time.

"Never again, woman. My son will NOT be dressed like that again. Do you understand me?" he looked up to see her holding back her laughter, he scowled

"This is not funny. I am completely serious."

"Which is why it's funny, Prince Vegeta." She said not able to keep her laughter away, she leaned against the wall and slid down so she was sitting, she couldn't help it, laughing the entire time. Something about this was so funny to her. She was crying because she was laughing so hard.

Vegeta looked at her like she was crazy. Trunks crawled over to where he was sitting and crawled over his leg, looking at his mom and blinking.

"Dada…mama broken?" Vegeta looked at his son and raised an eyebrow, holding back his own laughter this time. Bulma stopped and crawled over to her two men.

"Trunks! Be nice to your mama. I'm just laughing because your Father is silly."

Vegeta shook his head

"Woman the prince of all Saiyans is not to be referred to as _silly. _That adjective is idiotic."

"Well I think you're silly. Destroying perfectly good clothes," she giggled and picked up Trunks, rolling onto her back she lifted him up and smiled at her baby boy

"Your daddy is silly huh Trunks,"

Trunks giggled and waved his arms towards Vegeta who took him, holding him against his shoulder with one arm. Trunks wrapped his little arms around his daddy, hugging him as best as he could and closed his eyes.

"Trunks love dada,"

Vegeta looked down at the small boy in his arms and his expression softened considerably. Smiling just slightly he held the boy closer. Just then he realized, he loved the boy back. It wasn't a one way thing. He blinked and tried to understand this feeling. It was very new to him; he hadn't recognized it before now. It was slightly overwhelming but his breakdown stopped when Trunks snuggled against him and yawned.

Bulma saw the confused and overwhelmed feelings show in his eyes and tilted her head, just watching him. She thought he was going to do what he always did when he was afraid or overwhelmed. She thought he was going to run, and leave for a while, only to come back months later explaining it was for his own good. A sad look entered her expression, but it receded as Vegeta looked back to his son and his usually tense shoulders relaxed a bit. He wasn't going to leave his son.

Vegeta looked up at Bulma and although he didn't say anything she knew he was happy, and that he wasn't leaving. Bulma smiled gently, knowing it'd take a lot more to get him to do it himself and looked at their son. Trunks was almost asleep and cuddled against his father, Bulma wanted to cry she was so happy. Her soul mate and their son. It was something she'd dreamed about for a long time. Seeing them together, having the family together. Even if she and Vegeta never got married, she knew he wouldn't leave. She knew he'd always be hers, and she'd always be his. However much she wanted to make it 'official', if he didn't want to…well she could wait forever if she needed to. He wasn't going anywhere.

It was the morning of Bulma's birthday. She didn't want a party; she didn't even want anyone to know. But since mostly everyone knew when it was, they all decided to show up…at the same time…all bringing gifts. She was suspicious when she saw all the food earlier in the day, but this? A party? She was too old for this…even though she didn't look it. Sighing she went and got ready. Slipping on a dark blue party dress, low cut in back and short, she walked downstairs. Her hair was curly today, and she looked as beautiful as ever. They were outside on the lawn. She played hostess and guest of honor at the same time.

Vegeta just stood in the background. This party hadn't been his plan. In fact, he was against it. It just meant socializing and being around people he hated. He was watching Trunks play with some toys on the grass. He shook his head and picked up the boy

"Son, if you get dirty I'm going to get in trouble. Play on the sidewalk understand?" he set him down on the patio with his toy and leaned against that wall. He'd much rather babysit then talk to people.

"Hey Vegeta!" Gohan says coming over to say hello. Vegeta glared and said nothing, his eyes returning to his son.

"Oh hey Trunks! You're getting so big!" Gohan sat with Trunks to play with him. Vegeta was about to protest, his son would not be fraternizing with the likes of him, Kakarot's brat of a child. Bulma came over and smiled seeing them and said

"Hey Gohan, will you watch Trunks for a minute? I have to talk to Vegeta over here."

"Sure thing Bulma!" Gohan smiled at her and went back to playing with Trunks.

Bulma took Vegeta's hand and he reluctantly went with her

"What?" He asks annoyed. He didn't want to leave Trunks alone with that kid too long. His brain would turn to mush.

"Is that anyway to talk to your girl on her birthday? Really it's rude…"

"Woman I don't have the patience for this…what do you want?" he asks folding his arms

"I actually was wondering if…maybe you would want to dance with me…but I know you don't want to be around people so I brought you over here. I know it's a long shot…but since you didn't get me a present…"

She let her words trail off. Vegeta looked into her eyes, he looked like he was about to admit her to a mental hospital

"I don't dance." He says going to walk away

"Oh Vegeta, please! It's my birthday, one dance, just one song. Please, please, please!" she pulls on his arm as she pleads with him

"You're such a spoiled brat…getting everything you want…you act as though you don't already have everything you want," Vegeta turned towards her and looked into her eyes, closing his he growls lightly, deep in his throat

"ONE dance. But that's it, no more from me for the rest of the week."

Bulma smiled brightly and clapped once. Vegeta put on hand on her waist, taking the other hand in his own and pulling her close to him. Slowly he moved his hand to her lower back and they just slowly danced for a moment. It wasn't elegant or professional, it wasn't fancy or over the top dancing. They simply swayed back and forth. That's all Bulma wanted, for him to hold her close, even for just a moment. She closed her eyes and placed her head on his shoulder, wrapping both her arms around his necks.

"mmm," she lets out a content sigh

Vegeta wrapped both his arms around her waist and put his cheek against her head, savoring the way her body felt up against his, keeping her scent in his memory. His eyes open, and he stoped the swaying, whispering into her ear

"The song's over…"

Bulma sighed like it just crushed everything for him to say that

"Yeah, thank you Vegeta, for dancing with me…and thank you for being here. I know you didn't want to be here…it means a lot to me that you came." She smiled and softly brushed his lips with her own. He looked into her eyes as she pulled away and opened his mouth to ask her…why not? It's as great a moment as ever. But he hesitated at the last moment and looked down slightly.

"Vegeta? What is it?"

He clenched his fists and looked back into her eyes, he was the Prince of all Saiyans, the fact that he'd lost sleep thinking about how this would go down, just meant he needed to get it over with

"Bulma…marry me."

Her eyes widened in surprise, but before she could respond he crashed his lips against hers, one hand in her hair, the other around her waist pulling her close to him. She closed her eyes and moaned softly into the kiss. He moved his lips to her ear and said

"All we need is a date,"

She could only smile and gasp in delight as he sneakily slipped the ring onto her finger.

"Oh Vegeta! It's beautiful! But…I didn't say yes yet."

He scoffed and kissed that teasing smile right off her face. There. That was done, see it wasn't so hard. Vegeta felt like the saving the world was easier than that had just been. He let her go when she needed to breathe and she smiled hugging him tightly

"Oh Vegeta…I love you." He smiled lightly and hugged her close to him

"I know."

The rest of the party, Bulma went around showing off her ring to everyone there. She was finally engaged. Across the yard her father gave Vegeta a smile and a nod. Vegeta smiled lightly and went back to find his son all dirty. He felt his eye twitch. It was going to be a long rest of the day for him. Until the wedding came, he'd focus on training Trunks, and keeping him _away _from anyone who was related to Kakarot in anyway. Yes. And once they were married, he had a few things to say to all her admirers. That would be fun. He smirked thinking about it. After they were married, and she had gotten her way, he was going to have _his _way with her. And that meant she was going to do as he said the entire time they were on the thing called a honeymoon. If he wanted to turn into a super Saiyan and make sure she couldn't walk the next day, she wasn't going to lift a finger in protest. He had it all planned out.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

**Thank you to everyone who is reading and keeping up with this story! It's my first fanfiction and it means a lot. Thank you for all the reviews and positive comments. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	11. Vegeta's Princess

Chapter eleven

The wedding was beginning to drive Vegeta insane. The things he had to wear and say and do, he tried not to think about it. Bulma had made him try on fifty different outfits, he was growing tired of all this. He was training so much more with this being planned, he couldn't take all of the people and frankly he just didn't want to hear anymore stupid weaklings tell him how lucky he was and all that nonsense. Bulma was already his; he was doing this just to make her happy and stop talking about it.

One thing that was bothering him most was that Bulma had said no sex until after the wedding day. It would make it 'all the more special' she had said. He was just irritated about the entire thing.

Sitting with his back against the gravity room he just sighed and then watched as his son came running over to him.

"Dada! No nap!" he ran and hid into his father's chest. Vegeta scowled and looked over to Bulma running over, already panting, she put her hands on her thighs and bent over for a moment

"Damn…he's faster than I am now…ugh…" she took a minute to catch her breath and went over to get Trunks from Vegeta

"Come on baby you need to sleep!"

Vegeta picked up Trunks and stood up

"Woman, the boy isn't tired, you go finish doing whatever it is you were doing, and leave the boy to me, understand?"

"Vegeta! He needs to take a nap!"

"When I'm through with his training for today he will take his stupid nap," Vegeta opened the door to the gravity chamber and set Trunks down inside. Trunks, so very happy he didn't have to take a nap ran around in circles, giggling and jumping up and down.

Bulma frowned slightly worried

"Vegeta…don't overdo it with him he's just a baby…"

"Yes, Yes I'm well aware. He'll be fine, now shoo"

She looked at him with an irked look on her face

"he'd better be asleep when I'm done with work in a little while, you hear me?"

"Ugh, you're giving me a headache, just go get back to work," he walked inside the chamber and shut the door. It was quiet, Trunks was bouncing up and down wondering what this place was.

"Sweet quiet…. Come on son, let's get you working. When I was your age I'd already been training on gravity much greater than this, but since you're half earthling and they are weak, we'll start slow with you,"

Trunks tilted his head in confusion. He just continued to jump up and down clapping excitedly.

"No nap! No nap!"

"You're going to wish you'd taken then nap when I'm done with you," he walked over and turned the gravity up to five times as much as regular. Trunks felt it and fell down as he was in the air, right onto his face. He pouted and tried as hard as he could to stand up, when he couldn't he rolled onto his back and looked at his father with a glare that could only be observed as adorable.

"Too much for you? You're weaker than I thought; we should have started this a month ago, but your mother wouldn't allow it," he scoffed and turned it down to three instead

Trunks struggled but eventually stood up and pouted because he knew he'd have to try and walk, it was going to be very difficult.

"Trunks, if you can walk over here to me, I'll teach you how to fly, that sounds fun doesn't it?"

Trunks' eye widened and he clapped excitedly, he had a reason to walk now, he used all his strength and eventually got over to his father who picked him up with ease and turned the machine off.

Trunks laid his head on Vegeta's shoulder and yawned. His eyes slowly closing he cuddled into his father and almost instantly fell asleep, that had taken a lot out of him. And it was nap time after all.

Vegeta opened the door and flew Trunks up to his room, laying him down in his crib and sighing lightly as he pulled his blanket up over him.

"Don't worry son, as soon as this stupid wedding ordeal is over, we'll get to the fun parts,"

He flew back out the window, closed it from the outside and went back to the chamber, right as he was about to enter he cursed and turned around.

"Vegeta!" Bulma ran over to him, panting for breath

"What is it woman? What has you so riled up?"

"My Dad just called me…they're coming back from their trip early and they'll only be here for a few weeks before they leave again for months…"

Vegeta didn't see a problem; he liked her parents not being there. The blonde one just annoyed him with her voice, the old man didn't really bother him but if the old man was around so was the blonde lady.

"And?" he asked getting impatient.

"That means if we want to have as long of a honeymoon as you want, then we need to bump the wedding up…"

Vegeta contemplated this then shrugged

"I don't care what the date is; you're the one planning the stupid thing…"

"It's not stupid! It's our wedding day! It may not be important to you, but it is to me. Just thought I'd let you know that we're going to have to have the ceremony early…like in two weeks instead of two months," she turned away from him and went back inside. Vegeta growled lightly to himself, good the sooner they got this over with the better. The sooner his headaches would be gone and he could do whatever he wanted to his woman. She was going to wish she hadn't denied him one of the only things he enjoyed doing.

The day of the wedding arrived and Vegeta just wanted it to be over. Trunks was wearing the most ridiculous little outfit. It matched his stupid outfit he'd been forced to wear. Bulma was late, he looked over to see her mother holding Trunks and smiling down at her grandson. He couldn't wait until this whole thing was over.

He rubbed his temple and closed his eyes, he heard the music start and opened his eyes confused. He looked down the aisle and his eyes widened. Bulma looked beautiful, in an all white dress, it was simple and unlike her usual dress it was very modest. She looked more stunning then to him than she had the entire time they'd been together. Her father walked her down and handed her off to Vegeta. He couldn't keep his eyes off her.

He listened and heard the words spoken; this whole ceremony was stupid to him. He said his 'I do' at the right time and took the rings from his two year old son who ran over with them, almost dropping them once. Trunks then sat at his father's feet and snuggled his ankle, Vegeta shook his head as Bulma smiled and giggled slightly. She was so happy.

She'd waited forever for this to happen. He was hers, and she was his forever. She slipped his ring onto his finger and smiled with a slight laugh as his expression.

Vegeta looked up at her from his left hand and couldn't help his slight smile. He liked to see her happy. They kissed, much to Vegeta's discomfort, he hated showing public emotions. They broke the kiss and she smiled slightly. He leaned in and whispered into her ear

"No getting rid of me now, woman,"

She wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzled her face into his shoulder

"That's the same for me you know, even if you wanted to, I'm here to stay Vegeta, you're not patient enough to sign the divorce papers anyways,"

"Oh so there is a way out," he chuckled, teasing her.

"Shut up…" she smiled at him slightly, and then looked down as her son was trying to crawl under her dress

"Trunks," she giggled as Vegeta picked him up with one hand

"No can do son, that's my job," Bulma blushed and took Trunks from Vegeta. Trunks wiggled in his mother's arms and tried to get down; he wanted to get the pretty sparkles on her dress.

Vegeta took Trunks and held him still

"You're going to stay with your grandmother until your mother and I return in a few weeks, son. Don't hurt her with that strength of yours, you understand? Be as difficult as you want to, but don't hurt them, they're all weaklings,"

"Trunks, don't you listen to a word your father says, be nice to Grandma and Grandpa until we get back okay?" she took her son, hugged him a moment then frowned slightly pouting

"What is it woman?" Vegeta saw her face and frowned

"Maybe we shouldn't be gone so long…what if Trunks needs his mommy…"

"The old man told me you'd have second thoughts if you got to hold the boy, we just need to go," he took Trunks and put him in his grandfather's open arms

"Don't worry Bulma, Trunks'll be fine," he smiled at his daughter and nodded to his new son-in-law. Vegeta smirked, wrapped an arm around Bulma's waist and took off flying. Bulma shrieked and wrapped her arms around his neck, gripping onto him for dear life

"VEGETA! YOU HAVE TO WARN A PERSON BEFORE YOU TAKE OFF FLYING! What the hell! We had pictures to take! Oh…..you know I don't do flying well…"

She clamped her eyes shut and hugged herself closer to him, he smirked he loved the way their bodies fit together, snuggly. He loved that she was now his and he could do what he pleased with her for the next two weeks.

"Calm down, woman, flying will get us where we need to go faster, your father already had our things delivered to the hotel and just in case he screwed up I have two capsules ready in my pocket, so just shut up and enjoy the ride,"

She shivered once from the cold air

"That's hard to do, especially when you're not used to flying, oh Kami, please don't drop me,"

Vegeta couldn't help his chuckle, he intentionally loosened his grasp, but she held on with such might that she didn't move an inch he had to admire that just a little; she was stronger than she looked.

"I wouldn't drop you before I had the chance to ravish your body like I've wanted to do for almost two months since that stupid proposal. Tell me, why did we wait again?"

"we didn't wait, Trunks is proof of that, I just wanted you to have some reason to actually come to the wedding, in case you were going to chicken out,"

"Woman, don't ever say that again or I'm going to blast you to pieces, _chicken out_, I would never, I'm the Prince of all Saiyans the…"

She finished his sentence for him

"Most powerful warriors in the universe, I know I know! Just…" she looked down and wrapped her legs around his waist

"Vegeta, if I do fall and die, do me a favor, don't bring me back with the Dragon balls, I'd hate for you to have to die by my hand…"

He scoffed then chuckled and held on tighter to her

"I'm not going to drop you Bulma, we're almost there,"

It took ten minutes but they arrived on the edge of a beach, the hotel was entirely rented out to them. Bulma's father told Vegeta that they could use all the rooms or just one. In case something broke, like the bed, they had a backup plan.

Once they landed and Bulma felt it was safe, she disengaged from her new husband an let out a breath, she tried to take a step but almost fell, Vegeta caught her, rolled his eyes and flew them up to their room, he didn't bother getting the key out of his pocket he just blasted the door knob clean off

"Oh Vegeta, so impatient." Bulma got down and went into the room, she saw their things and smiled, she went to her bag and very gracefully took off her headband, then her earrings then ripped the bottom of her dress off, it was much, much shorter. She pulled her sleeves off and sighed in relief

"Do you know how long it took to make that possible? Look now it's a lot more maneuverable, well for me. It might take you a few minutes to get it off me…" she looked over at Vegeta who was slowly making his way over to her with a smirk on his face

"Is that a challenge?"

"Don't you even think about ripping my dress Vegeta…" she backed up until she was against the wall, he came up and put one hand on the wall above her, the other when to her cheek, caressing it gently.

"So it was a challenge? Fine, I'll have it off in less than two minutes, no rips." Bulma gulped and smiled slightly

"Are those the only rules? Alright," Bulma pressed her body up against his and pulled his jacket off him, whispering into his ear

"Ready, go"

Vegeta slipped his hands up her dress and fumbled for a moment with the strap he found, but he heard the click and smirked, he moved his hands to her back and undid the zipper, all the while he was kissing all over her neck, making her excited.

Bulma groaned as he bit at her neck and finished undoing the buttons on his shirt, she took it off of him and just looked for a moment at the God in front of her. She was breathless as he finally got the dress all the way off her.

"See? Didn't even need two," Vegeta smirked and tossed it into her open bag, he lifted her legs up to wrap around him, which she eagerly responded to, and pressed her harder into the wall. She groaned and said breathlessly

"Impressive…nnmm.. Vegeta…"

His smirk seemed to be on his face permanently as he unhooked her bra and tossed it off her, it was then he realized how hard he was, it was getting to be unbearable. He carried her over to the bed and laid her down, him in between her legs, he captured her lips with his in a passionate and needy kiss. She moaned into it. Even after all this time, he made her feel the same way every time they did anything like this. Even just a kiss could get her excited. She moved her hands all over his chest and down to his pants; she undid them and slid them down. Vegeta didn't want to wait; he pulled his pants and boxers off in one fluid motion. Bulma looked into his eyes and saw the want, the need, and the love he had for her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss gasping slightly, much to his delight, when he ripped her underwear right off her body. He was impatient and knew she was too.

He pulled back from the kiss and looked into her eyes as he slowly pushed himself inside her. She gasped and moaned as he stretched her. She couldn't remember the last time he'd made her feel this good.

"oohh…Vegeta," hearing the way she said his name made his animal side kick in. He pulled out almost all the way and slammed back into her, not as hard as he could, he didn't want to kill his new bride.

Bulma was panting and moaning, writhing beneath him. It didn't take long for her to scream his name, reaching her climax. Vegeta's lips went to her neck and he bit down, unsuccessfully trying to cover his groan as he too reached his climax, releasing inside her. They were both panting, Vegeta rolled onto his back, bringing her with him, while they were still intertwined.

When her breathing was back to normal she lifted her head, smiling at him, her chin on his chest.

"See? Didn't waiting make that all the better?" he scoffed and kissed the smile right off her face.

"Silly woman, it's good every time, not just when you make me wait for months,"

She giggled and snuggled into him, closing her eyes

"I love you, Vegeta" she said slowly falling asleep.

"hmm…" Vegeta knew one of these times she'd ask him to say it back. He had told her he loved her, not verbally, only through actions. He rested his head on top of hers and said so quietly, if she hadn't been listening she wouldn't have heard it

"I…love you, Bulma, my Princess" he shivered once. Saying that out loud was hard…he didn't know if he'd ever say it again with as much meaning as he did just then. But Bulma would remember it and keep it in her heart always. Smiling slightly she just nuzzled into him and slowly drifted off to sleep.

**I think this'll be the last chapter! sorry it took forever to write. I might do a story of what happens after the Buu saga, i don't know. Anyone think i should? Review, hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
